Never Had a Choice
by Jesse'sGhostGirl28
Summary: Durning New Moon, Bella and Jacob start as friends. What happens when Jake gets a new power and wolves aren't the only thing in the pack anymore? B/E for some parts but this is a B/J story so they end up together
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first story, please be honest in reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, it is all Stephenie Meyer's except children i create**

**Prologue**

**Jacob POV**

Bella's friend just ran out of the movie. He's such a wimp. Bella wants to go check on him and have me stay. He left because he was sick, she won't be able to do anything for him. I insisted on coming and she relented. When she got out of the theater, her eyes travelled frantically around trying to find him.

"I'll be right back." I promised her. She just nodded her head. I went straight into the bathroom and found him exactly where I thought he would be. I lightly tapped on the stall.

"Uh, Mike?"

"What do you want?" he moaned.

"Bella and I are going to wait outside the bathroom for you."

"Okay" When I left the bathroom I found Bella nervously pacing back and forth. I sat down on a bench and motioned for her to come join me.

"Relax, Bella," I said as I draped my arm across her shoulders. She leaned forward a little, so I took back my arm. "Bells?"

"Jake, I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry." Her eyes begged me to understand.

"That's fine, Bells. But always remember that I'm here. I promise to never hurt you, or leave you, or anything like that." She gave me a hesitant smile.

"I know, Jake. Don't worry." Mike came out of the bathroom looking slightly green. Bella jumped up and fluttered her hands uselessly. I was suddenly really angry at him for making Bella worry so much. _Calm down Jacob_. My angry quickly disappeared as the shock took its place. I knew that voice. It's a voice I have always hated. Sam. What the heck was he doing in my head? I saw Bella look over at me slightly confused. I realized she probably wanted me to help her get Mike to my car.

"Start walking over, I'll catch up." I said swiftly. I jogged over to get an empty popcorn bucket, then caught up with them and handed it to Mike. "Nothing on the car" I said my eyes narrowing. Bella looked at me concerned, so I just smiled reassuringly at her. I could tell she didn't buy it, but she let it go.

When we got back to her house, she hugged me good-bye. I felt her stiffen as soon as she touched me. "Jake, how do you feel?" she asked guardedly.

"Fit as a fiddle, why?"

"You're burning up. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, Bells, I'll be fine." She got out of the car, and I drove home. I felt fine, except it was bugging me that I heard Sam's voice. When I walked through the door of my house, my dad looked up. He could probably hear me grumbling about Sam.

"You don't look so good, Jacob" he said. I don't know why, but that got me really mad. I started shaking. I could see the terrified look he gave me. _Jacob, calm down_. Instead of his voice shocking me, it just fueled the fire. I felt like I had just exploded. Billy was on the phone, and I head the say the name Sam. I have had enough with Sam; he's not all that great. I tried to yell at him to hang up the phone, but all I heard were snarls, growling, and howls. I reached my hand up to take the phone away from Billy, and saw a paw. What the heck was happening to me? Just then, I heard other voice in my head telling me to back out of the house. I started snarling even more. I wasn't going to listen to anyone. _Jacob, look at your dad. You need to leave the house before you hurt him. _I wasn't going to hurt my dad. I was fine without their help. Suddenly, I felt someone bite my tail and start to pull. I instantly reacted to the threat, and turned around and bared my teeth. The wolf got in a submissive pose with its tail tucked and ears and head lowered.

_Jake,_ _it's just me, Embry. _I hesitantly followed him out of the house. For the next three days I was taught all about being a wolf and why. On the fourth day I was sitting in my room, as a human. A million thoughts ran through my head. The one that stuck out the most was Bella. I couldn't believe I turn into a wolf. What is Bella going to think of me now? The conversation I had with Sam rang in my head.

_You can't tell anyone_

_But…Bells_

_No one._ Sam replied in his alpha voice.

What could I do? How could I possibly hide this kind of thing from Bella?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella** **POV**

It had been a week since the movie and still no word from Jacob. As I was reaching for the phone to try to call him one last time before I went to bed, it started ringing. I almost fell out of my chair because I was so startled.

"Hello?"

"_Bella_" He sighed my name as if he was relieved to hear my voice, but there was a nervous edge to it.

"Where have you been Jake? I've been worried sick."

"_Mono, remember?"_ He joked lightly.

"What's wrong?" I could hear something was up. I knew he didn't have mono, that wasn't contagious and Billy said I couldn't go over.

"_I didn't really have mono. Something big has happened but I don't know how to tell you._"

"Just say it, Jake"

"_That's the problem, I can't._"

"Jake, come on. I want to see you again." He didn't know just how badly I _needed_ to see him again.

"_Me too, Bells. Think about it. I've already told you what happened; I just didn't believe it was true at the time._"

"Jake, how is that supposed to help me at all?" We joked around so often I didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"_Just think about it. If you have any ideas, even things that you know couldn't be true, call me."_

"Okay, 'bye Jake." I couldn't believe he wouldn't tell me what was up. I noticed how he never told me to come over. I have to figure this out by myself, and I'm not even sure what I should be thinking. I walked up the stairs to my room slowly. This was the worst part of the day. My dreams had been going away until Jake turned his back to me. I know that hearing his voice will make them even worse. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes waiting for the dreams to find me.

_I stood in the woods with Edward across from me. I took a step closer to him and heard a growl from beside me. I looked over and there was Jake. I smiled at him. "Bella, please stay with me. I promise I won't go."_

"_Jake, you already did go."_

"_Please Bella, give me another chance." Through this conversation, Edward just stood there watching us. It was as if he could hear me and already knew my decision. I turned away from Jake and started walking towards Edward. When I was a few steps away from him, he turned and ran away. I could already feel the pain. I felt Jake's arms around me. "I'm still here," he whispered. His warmth was intoxicating. When I started to lean into him, his arms disappeared from around me. I looked around and saw nothing. I starting wandering around like I always do in the dreams. For the first time I found something. It was an enormous paw print. I crouched down to get a better look at it. I felt like something pushed me back and I started to fall. I kept falling, where was the ground? I started screaming. _

The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor next to my bed. I must have fallen out.

I couldn't get the dream out of my head as I did all the housework. Charlie would be home soon so I started dinner. As I was taking things out of the fridge, the same part of the dream kept repeating itself to me. Jacob was so hot, even when he had the fever he hadn't been that warm. Edward and him were the only things in my dream. One of them has to be connected to that print in the dirt. I know all of Edward's secrets, and none of them have to do with giant animals. That leaves Jake. I dropped the carrots that were in my hand as our conversation came back to me. _Supposedly, Quileutes are descendants of wolves._

Oh My God

Jake is part wolf. I left the carrots on the floor and ran to the phone. I had to dial a few times because my hands were shaking with anticipation so I kept hitting the wrong numbers. "Hello?"

"Hey Billy, is Jake there?"

"He's busy right now, I'll tell him you called, though." There was something in Billy's voice that made me not believe the last part.

"He told me to call. Are you sure he's not there?"

"Oh," he replied startled, "he actually just walked in."

"Bells"

"Jake, I figured it out."

"Do you want to meet at the beach?"

"Sure, but first, where were you when I called?"

"Half asleep watching TV, why?" I knew Billy was lying to me.

"Just wondering, see you soon."

"Okay, 'bye." I couldn't believe I was going to be able to see Jake again. I put all the ingredients back in the fridge and scribbled a note to Charlie that I was meeting Jake and he could order pizza. As I was driving down to First Beach, I thought about how Jake was a wolf. The strange thing was that it didn't even matter to me that he was one. Before Edward that probably would have freaked me out, now I feel like anything is possible.

When I got to the beach I couldn't find Jake anywhere. I wandered around on the beach for a few hours looking for him. He never showed up. I climbed into my truck and drove home.

**A/N: Please review!!! The next chapter will be from Jacob's point of view**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter starts from when Bella gets off the phone with Jake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob POV**

I can't believe Bella figured it out so quickly. I thought she was going to need me to call her again because I had to get off so abruptly when I was talking to her before because Billy had just come inside. I was walking down to First Beach to meet Bella, when I hear Sam's howl. I hoped it would be something quick because I needed to see her. I couldn't let Sam know I was meeting up with her because he already told me I couldn't. He didn't use his alpha command, though, so it would be like breaking the rules and not the law. Well, that's how I looked at it. To get my mind away from Bella, I thought about how I was the best shifter speed wise. My record was one second to completely shift. _Jacob, hurry up and get over here, it's important_ –Sam. When I arrived, they were all just staring at me. Their minds were silent. _As you know, Jacob, your great-grandfather was the last leader there was. _I could hear the excitement in Embry's head, but he remained silent. I turned my attention back to Sam. _Which means that you are the pack's rightful Alpha. _My mind went silent with shock. _If you accept this, then I will train you personally on everything wolf related. You are going to have to put a lot of time into it. Do you accept it? I will remain Alpha until I think you are ready._ I was so shocked I couldn't come up with a response.

_What do you say, Jake?_-Embry

_I'm not sure. Let me think about it, okay?_

_Find me once you decide._ –Sam. I shifted back and went to my house. What was I going to do? Being an Alpha was a big responsibility, and I wouldn't have very much time to do anything else. When I walked in, Dad was watching TV.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Sam just offered for me to be Alpha. Should I do it?"

"That depends. It takes a lot of dedication and you can't have any second thoughts. You have to be prepared for anything. You will also be in charge of updating the council." Wow, he was such a big help.

"Thanks, Dad, I'll think about it." He just smiled and turned back to the game. I walked into my room and laid down on my bed as best I could. No matter which way I laid, I was always hanging off the bed. I thought about what it would be like to have all the control. Then I realized how little time I would have for Bella. Bella! Crap, I forgot all about how I was supposed to meet her at the beach. I jumped out of my window, and ran to the beach. It was already pitch black out. When I got to the beach, I could smell that Bella had been there. I missed her. She had come to the beach and waited for me for who knows how long, and I didn't show. She must hate me now. As I walked home, Embry came up to me.

"What's wrong, man?" I knew I couldn't tell Embry because he would tell Sam even if he didn't mean to.

"Nothing big, just thinking."

"About being Alpha?" I let him just think that. "I think you should totally do it. How awesome would it be if my best friend was Alpha…" I let him continue to mumble to himself, I had more important things to think about.

"Can I ask you something, Embry, and you give me a total honest response?"

"Sure, dude, anything."

"How did you stay away from me and Quil for so long?"

"It was really hard, but I had to follow the Alpha's command."

"If he commanded you, why didn't he use his Alpha voice on me?"

"Jake, you might be the next Alpha. He has to trust that you will make the right decisions without being forced to." Aw, crap, if Sam finds out what I did, and he will eventually, he's going to be so disappointed. If I'm going to be with him so much training, then he's going to find out even faster.

"I don't think I'm going to accept." Embry stopped walking and stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Jake, this is the best thing that could happen. How could you turn it down?"

"I don't think I'm ready." I wanted to tell him that I didn't want all the alone time with Sam, but how could I explain that?

"That's why Sam is going to train you. You won't be Alpha until he thinks you're ready. You have nothing to worry about."

"Embry, you don't understand. I can't do it. I'm telling Sam tomorrow." I started walking again and left him just standing there staring at me.

I slept on and off all night, and when I finally got up in the morning, I went out to tell Sam my decision.

**A/N: The next chapter might be in Bella or Jake's point of view. Please review and tell me what POV you think it should be **


	4. Hate is Such a Strong Word

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've had to write 3 or 4 essays for this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3- Hate is Such a Strong Word**

**Jacob POV**

Today I was running patrol with Sam and Embry. I had to tell Sam my decision now. I didn't know how Embry was going to take it though. _Hey Jake_ I heard Embry say as I shifted.

_Hey Embry. Sam I made my decision. _I paused expecting a reply. I knew he was shifted, so I continued, _I accept._

_Okay Jacob, we will start the training in a few days. _Sam was just so uptight, he needed to relax and have some fun.

_Jacob!_ I could feel how hurt and angry Embry was at me. _W-Why did you lie to me? _

_I can explain_

_I don't want to hear it. I thought we told each other everything. I already knew you were lying to me about having a problem, but I let that go, thinking it was too personal and you would come around. I didn't think you would lie about not becoming Alpha. _Hearing him mention that brought Bella to my mind, and waiting for her at the beach. Sam noticed that.

_Jacob, is there something you want to tell me? _I hung my head like a child being caught stealing cookies.

_I'm sorry Sam, I wanted to see her. I couldn't be away from her any longer. I was hoping she would be at the beach. I don't know why I thought she would be there so late, but I was hopeful. She wasn't there, so technically I didn't do anything wrong. _I peeked up hopeful, even though I couldn't see him.

_Jacob, that was still against the rule. The rule was no Bella. Since you didn't actually see her, I'll still give you the chance to be Alpha. _

After a few hours, Paul came to relieve me. I was still the youngest wolf, so I had the shortest patrols, even though I was going to be Alpha. Now that I was human, I could think things through without Sam hearing. Thank God he didn't use his Alpha command about Bella. I might have died right there. I decided to be Alpha so I could make the rules. Once I was Alpha, I wouldn't have to hide Bella anymore.

Since I had the rest of the day off, I decided to go to Bella's house.

**Bella's POV**

When I'm mad I can't sit still, so I was upstairs reorganizing my room. Charlie had the day off. The one day I really just want to have the house to myself, Charlie has no plans. I can't believe Jacob didn't come to meet me at the beach. How can you say you want to be together, then make plans, and not show up? I heard a knock at the door. Charlie grunted while he pushed himself up off the couch, to get the door. I couldn't make out what was being said. "Bella," Charlie called, "it's Jake." I groaned. He was the last person I wanted to see right now. I went down the stairs to see him, just so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious. I smiled at Charlie, and once I passed him, my expression immediately turned into a scowl. I refused to look at him. I stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind me.

**Jacob's POV**

I could tell she was pissed at me, but as soon as I saw her, my whole world changed. It was like I died and then was reborn with her the center of my life.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel him staring at me. I looked right next to his face, knowing if I looked at him, my anger would disappear. He had to know what would happen when he stands me up. I wasn't going to forgive him for a long time.

**Jacob's POV**

"Bella, I'm really sorry about last night. Something ca—"

"I don't want to hear it, Jake. You stood me up and I can't count on you anymore." I didn't like where this was heading. Especially after what just happened between us.

"Please, Bella, look at me." She didn't budge. "Will you let me explain?" There was no response. "Sam called me, I had to go…"

"So Sam is more important than me?" Crap, how was I going to explain this. She needed to tell me what she knew first.

"No, Bells, let me explain, please."

"Stop lying to me, Jacob Black. I hate you, and never want to see you again."

"Oh, c'mon, Bells, you don't really mean that. Hate is such a strong word." First Embry, and now Bella, everyone in my life is abandoning me. She turned and went back into her house. She lightly closed the door, but it felt like she was slamming it. I turned to the railing, and kicked it out of frustration. It broke. I started running home. I didn't need the Chief of Police after me for vandalism. I wanted to run faster so I phased. Paul, Jared, and Sam were all phased, too. They all knew everything I just did instantly because I couldn't get Bella out of my head. Sam was furious at me for disobeying him again. _Jacob, since I can't tell you not to see your imprint, your Alpha training has been put indefinitely on hold._ I didn't care. I didn't care about anything, I just wanted to get home.

When I got home my dad was at the Clearwaters' house. I went straight to my room, shut the door, and flopped onto my too small bed. All the legends say that you easily become whatever your imprint wants you to be. I must be the first one whose imprint wants to be enemies.

A few hours later my dad knocked on my door, "Jake?" Who else could it be? "Sam told me what happened. I know it's tough." He didn't know the half of it. I didn't respond so he continued, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No." My simple answer must have led him down the same path my thoughts were taking me.

"You have to eat eventually."

"Sure, sure," I murmured. I silently vowed to myself that as long as Bella and I were separated this way, I wasn't going to have anything. Dying of starvation is better than being rejected by your imprint.

Days past and I never left my room except in the beginning to go to the bathroom. My dad knocked on the door regularly to offer me things. I turned him down every time. I could feel myself getting weaker, but I didn't care.

**Bella POV**

I missed Jake. Billy keeps calling me and telling me I need to come over. He says it's important. I wasn't going to go running back to Jake, though. There was a knock at the door and I held my breath, hoping it would be him. "Bella, someone's here to see you." Charlie's voice shock a little. I didn't know what to expect. I went downstairs and looked at the door.


	5. Black Out

**A/N: I'm sorry that Edward seems a little psycho and manipulative in the beginning. I'm hoping that this will be the only chapter in Edward's head. It was hard to think from his POV, he will turn back into the guy almost everyone fell in love with (I think). This chapter is a lot longer than my regular ones but I decided that since you had to wait so long, you might as well have a lot to read **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :*(**

_Previously: "Bella, someone's here to see you." Charlie's voice shock a little. I didn't know what to expect. I went downstairs and looked at the door. _

**Chapter 4- Black Out**

**Bella's POV**

It was a face I had been missing for a while, but not the face I expected.

"Bella," he breathed. His voice was music to my ears, and I could already feel his cold arms around me, even though he was across the room.

"Edward," I smiled. He smiled at how happy I looked. The smile quickly turned into a frown when he took in what I looked like. I had been crying, and I haven't slept in awhile.

"I'm sorry I left, Bella. I've missed you like crazy. You are all I think about."

"I've missed you, too." He noticed that I didn't agree on the last part.

**Edward's POV**

If I was human, when I saw her all my pain would have disappeared. But I'm not, instead the pain shifted so it wasn't my main focus. She looked so happy to see me. But I could see it on her face that she hadn't been sleeping well. Her eyes were still glistening from crying. I felt bad that I had done this to her. How could she still be so upset over me? I had promised her that it would have been as if I never existed. I obviously hadn't kept that promise. I heard Charlie grumbling in his mind about my coming back. I knew he would be upset, so I just tuned him out. "I'm sorry I left, Bella. I've missed you like crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about you." She gave me a half smile.

"I've missed you, too." She responded when she got over the shock of seeing me again. I had been so focused on her old scent, that I hadn't realized how much it had changed. It was different now, and not in a good way. For a few seconds I lost my composure and made a strange face. The scent was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. It was from a long time ago. I could feel her eyes studying me.

"What have you been up to lately?" I asked hoping she would think I was completely interesting and not just prying. Of course I was interested, but maybe I could figure out what the smell was. "Um, I have a new friend, Jake," she was nervous.

"Oh, did he just move to town?"

"No, he lives down in La Push." _La Push_ I knew that name from somewhere other than it being the next town over. Why couldn't I remember? I am a vampire, we are supposed to remember everything. Carlisle still remembers his life with the Volturi and that was longer ago than this La Push thing.

"What's his last name?" We had wandered into the kitchen.

"Why does that even matter? Shouldn't you just be happy that I didn't completely die without you?" She was getting suspicious and really protective. She was hiding something.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to pry." I needed to figure out what the strange scent was, and she had the answer. I stared into her eyes and could see her melting in my topaz stare.

"Black" she whispered. I instantly stiffened and let out a low hiss. Her eyes grew round. I remembered everything. La Push had been the home of the werewolves when I first came to Forks. Back then, it had been Ephraim Black who made the treaty with us. The smell was werewolves and that's what she had been hiding. The werewolves were back. "Edward?" she questioned softly.

"I'm fine," I responding relaxing.

**Jacob's POV**

It had been a week since I went to Bella's house. My dad still knocked on my door at regular intervals, but the pack had stopped trying. I'm glad Sam never forced me to come out like I heard my dad asking him to. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stand it for much longer. My end was coming soon, and I welcomed it.

**Bella's POV**

My life was slipping back into my regular Edward schedule. We hang out during the day and he would sneak back into my room at night and watch me sleep. I felt like something was missing and I couldn't place it. "Edward?" I was sitting at the kitchen table, while he made my breakfast.

"Yes, Bella?"

"If you could change anything about your life, what would it be?"

"Please, Bella, not again?"

"I never asked this one yet, just answer," I pouted.

"Bella, they all revolve around the same subject though. Do you want something to change in your life?"

"I feel like something is missing, but answer the question." He sighed.

"The only thing I would ever change is leaving you." If he never left, I never would have become such good friends with Jake.

"Why don't you wish you just stayed human?" Ever since I met him he always went on about how great humanity is and how I don't really want to change.

"Bella, if I were human I would have died long ago and never met you." That's true, and if he didn't exist, my life would be so different. He would have never left, and I would never have gone to Jake for comfort. I miss Jake's sunny smile and they way I could be so carefree around him. "What do you want to do today?" He said changing the subject.

"Let's go to your house, I want to spend some time with Alice, and you need to go hunting. I know you won't go unless I'm with your family." I told him as I stared into his pitch black eyes. He hasn't let my side afraid of the trouble I could get into without him near.

When we got to his house he walked me to the door and mumbled under his breath so fast even if he talked loud enough for me to hear I wouldn't have been able to understand it. Then kissed the top of my head and took off into the woods. Alice opened the door and pulled me into the house. "Bella, I'm so glad you're here. What do you want to do while we wait for him to get back?" She squealed.

"Um, I don't know. I thought you might have an idea." Her eyes lit up and I knew I made a mistake.

"Makeover time!" At least now I could get the alone time I needed with her. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. As I was getting my makeover, I told her my plan. She didn't like it. "I can't do that to my brother, Bella."

"Please, Alice, don't think about it as going against Edward, but doing something for your best friend." Her eyes narrowed.

"Bella, I don't want to pick a side."

"Alice, you can tell how much I care about him. I can't do this without your help." If Alice won't help me, then I can't do what I wanted. I could come up with a new plan and act on it before she has a chance to stop me, but that would mean I have to come up with a plan at the last second. If Alice isn't going to cooperate, then my truck and I are going to be too slow. I needed a way to get Alice on my side. "I'll go on a shopping weekend with you." I blurted out before I could even think about what I was saying. I saw her eyes light up.

"I'll think about it," she said nonchalantly. I knew I had her, but I was still scared she could let it slip by accident. I knew Edward would listen in on her thoughts even more than normal because he would be able to tell that we were keeping something from him. He doesn't do well with secrets when he's not in on it.

"Thank you so much Alice!"

"I didn't say yes."

"But you will." We both burst out laughing at how much I sounded like her.

"What's so funny?" Edward stood in the doorway.

"Nothing much," I responded. He gave me a disbelieving look.

Later that day, while he was driving me home, all I could think about was Jake. All the phone conversations with Billy came flooding back:

"_Please, Bella, Jacob really needs you. You're the only one who can help."_

"_Billy, I know you don't want me to be around Jake. I'm doing what you want."_

"_You don't understand, Bella."_

"_I don't understand because everyone refuses to explain it to me." I was getting frustrated now._

"_If you just come over everything will be explained."_

"_It's too late Billy, I don't _want_ to see him."_

Our conversations usually went that way. I started to wonder if I had made a huge mistake and I really should have taken Billy up on the offer of seeing him. "Are you okay, Bella?" Edward questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why did you come back?" I knew that wasn't what I was thinking about, but it just occurred to me that he said I would never see him again, and then he showed up at my doorstep.

"I missed you and couldn't stand another second without seeing you. Bella, you are my world and if I ever lost you or if something ever happened to you, I would just die." He was not going to be happy about what I was planning to do.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if I never moved to Forks, or if we weren't together?" I hoped he didn't realize where this was leading.

"I don't have to imagine. I know exactly what would happen. If I never met you then my life would have continued the same way it had been. The girls would either think I'm gay or they would try to hit on me, and nothing would change me. I would always be lonely. If you left I would try to die, but my family would try to stop me. They may succeed or they may fail." How was I going to visit Jake behind his back after that?

"Don't you think you would find someone else to be with if you never met me?"

"No."

"Don't you think death is a little extreme for not being able to be with me?"

"No." He was starting to scare me. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if he died over me.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella," I sighed. I really didn't want to do this but when I was coming home, I had heard Alice's thoughts. If I didn't let her do this, she would go behind my back and do it anyway. Besides, I couldn't stop now, my tone had gotten her full attention. "If you really want to see Jacob, then you can go visit him Monday after school." I wanted so badly for her to decline, but I could tell that wasn't happening by her reaction. The shock was obvious on her face, but excitement rolled off her in waves.

"H-How did you know I missed him?" She stuttered.

"Honestly, I heard Alice's thoughts, but I knew something was up beforehand with all of your questions. I just want you to be happy, love." I surprised myself with how I actually told her about Alice because I knew how badly Bella had pleaded with her to keep it secret. I didn't know how I was going to make it through Monday afternoon without knowing what was going on because Alice can't see Jacob. "Can you promise me one thing?" I questioned.

"Sure, anything." Her sincere response made me rethink what I was about to ask.

"Could you bring a cell phone, just so we could get in touch if we need to?" I know I was acting like I couldn't trust her, but the truth is I can't trust the dog.

"Edward, you know I don't have one."

"I'll get you one and give it to you tomorrow." I could see the hesitation on her face about me spending money on her. "Please, Bella, it will make me feel so much better."

"I guess so," she said after much contemplation.

**Bella's POV**

We pulled into my driveway. I couldn't believe that I was going to see Jake tomorrow! I didn't even need to sneak to his house after school tomorrow. I couldn't believe Edward was actually letting me do this. "Are you coming in or over tonight?" Charlie still wasn't home yet, which was surprising. This meant I had to get in and make dinner.

"I'll be there tonight, but right now I need to talk to Alice."

"Don't get mad at her. It's my fault she didn't tell you." He smirked.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's not about that."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Bella." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. I jumped out of the car and ran inside to get dinner started.

When Charlie got home, I was putting dinner on the table. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi Bells, why are you so excited?" I paused surprised he noticed my excitement. He usually doesn't pick up on feelings.

"I'm not going to be home for dinner tomorrow so you're going to have to get pizza or have some leftovers."

"Where are you going to be?" He was thinking that I was going to be with Edward.

"I'm going to go visit Jake. I haven't seen him in awhile so," my voice faded away when I saw how he didn't completely believe me.

"Why are you going to visit him now? Billy has been trying to get you to go over there for a long time."

"I don't know, I guess I just really miss him." He went back to eating, so that meant I was free to go visit Jake tomorrow.

**Jake's POV**

It was around noon on Monday and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I still couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was Bella and the last time I saw her. She was so mad at me. _I hate you and never want to see you again_ kept playing over and over in my head. I opened my eyes and looked at the wall across from me. I saw a heart and a red plus sign. I was going crazy. Those things couldn't really be on my wall. I felt this strange pull toward the pictures. I got out of my bed with shaky legs. I hadn't gotten out of bed in at least two weeks. I was a few feet away from the pictures when everything went black.

**Bella's POV**

Edward had given me the cell phone this morning, even though I didn't really want it, I still accepted it. We were now walking to lunch. All of the sudden, I felt really light headed. I stumbled and Edward caught me. "Are you alright?" He looked at me with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little light headed. It will pass, don't worry." The rest of the way to lunch I leaned up against him, and he helped me walk.

**Billy's POV**

I heard a crash from Jacob's room. I wheeled myself down and pounded on the door. "Jacob, are you alright?" I called. No response. "Jacob?" I pushed the door open and saw him on the ground. How did he end up there? I wheeled myself down the hallway to the phone. First, I called an ambulance then I called Sam and told him to meet me at the hospital.

**A/N: Even if you hate Edward, keep reading to find out what happens with Jake!!! What was that on the wall? Is he going to be all right? R&R**


	6. Crazy

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!**_** A/N: Kíka is Quileute for Go away, Get away from me or Get outta here. It is pronounced KAY-h-kuh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what's happening to Jake**

**Chapter 5- Crazy**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Paul sleeping in a seat next to me. What the heck was he doing here? Where was I anyway? I figured the only way to find out was to wake him. "Paul?" He jumped out of the chair and looked around frantically. "Jeez, relax man."

"Finally you're up." He said sitting back down.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours, but it felt like forever. I need to go call Sam, tell him you're up." As he was leaving I called out to him.

"Paul, wait," he turned around, "what happened? How did I end up here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you were an idiot." He stated and then was gone before I could respond. How was I being an idiot? What did I do? I looked around my room and realized that I was at the hospital. How did I end up here? As soon as I thought that all my memories came rushing back about Bella and the things on the wall. A heart and a red plus sign, why did those symbols seem so important? Obviously, the plus sign was showing the hospital, but what could the heart have anything to do with it? It couldn't be about me because my heart was completely broken with no hope of being fixed. I heard Sam and Paul coming down the hall.

**Bella's POV**

School was finally out and I couldn't wait to go see Jake. When I got to my truck, Alice was standing next to it. "Edward told me about what you were doing."

"Don't try and talk me out of it, Alice. There's no point."

"I just want you to be happy, Bella, but there is one thing I want to do." She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Please let me give you a makeover before you go." By the way her voice sounded, I was surprised she wasn't on her knees.

"As long as you promise it won't be anything to big and you do it at vamp speed."

"Thank you, thank you Bella! You won't regret this." She danced over to her car, while I climbed into my truck. I can't believe I let her talk me into this.

**Jacob's POV**

Sam walked in and I instantly tensed. Do I tell him what I saw? Or do I let him figure it out by himself the next time we phase? "We need to talk, Jacob." That was the first thing he said when he saw me. This can't be good. I just looked at him. "What you did was stupid, and you almost died. Did you even stop and think about what this was doing to anyone but yourself? Billy has hardly slept, your pack brothers have been worried sick, you aren't a kid anymore, Jacob, you need to take care of yourself." I bowed my head ashamed because everything he said was true. I had only thought about my own pain, and just wanted it to end. He just kept rambling and I tuned him out.

**Bella's POV**

By the time Alice was done with me, it was 3:30. As I was driving down the road, I thought about how she never tried to talk me out of it. She had actually encouraged me. _I think it's good you're visiting him._

_Really? Why?_

_If that's what you want, you should do it. Stop letting my brother control your life, Bella._ That conversation had surprised me so much, I didn't know how to respond. I pulled into Jacob's driveway surprised that I didn't see any of the curtains twitch. I missed how Jake used to run out and meet me. I got out of my truck and knocked on the door. There was no movement from inside. I knocked again with the same outcome. I sat down on the ground in front of the door waiting for someone to get home. I could feel someone watching me and immediately thought of Edward before we started hanging out and he would watch me from the woods. "Edward?" I whispered knowing that if it were him, he would be able to hear.

"Ew, no way," came the response. I screamed. "Gosh, Bella, relax." I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Embry emerging from the woods. I jumped to my feet.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you ditched Jake. He doesn't want you here."

"I left him for Sam, which, as you know, who he is with now, too. How do you know what he wants? Last I heard _you_ ditched him because of Sam."

"He chose Sam over me, and I thought I deserved better. He's not home so it doesn't even matter."

"Oh, I know and just so you know, he would now pick you over Sam any day." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I could have been happy with Jake all this time?

"You seem to know where he is."

"I do." Why wouldn't he just tell me?

"Well…?"

"Hospital." My mouth fell open.

"What? Why?"

"You." I was sick of his riddles so I turned to go to my truck. "Bella, wait." I turned back towards him. "He's pretty messed up over you, be gentle with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Play nice." He said with a smirk before running off into the woods. I was so confused. I drove down to the hospital and ran inside. The nurse pointed out his room and I started to run towards it. I then remembered what Embry had said, _be gentle with him_. I slowed my speed to a walk and when I approached his door, I heard yelling. I tried to understand what was being said, but could make out was the word "crazy". I could hear Sam, Jake, and another voice. I opened the door slowly and the room went silent. The other voice I saw was Paul. They were all just staring at me.

"Kíka!" Jake barked at Sam and Paul. Sam's eyes narrowed but they both left with Paul muttering under his breath.

"What did you just tell them?"

"It's nothing. I didn't think you would come." He smiled my favorite Jacob smile.

"What were you guys yelling about?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" He looked worried about my answer.

"Of course I don't. Why would I?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions. Can I tell you something and you have to promise to not make any judgments right now?" I was afraid of where this was leading.

"Of course, Jake. Hasn't that always been the case? I already know you're a werewolf, what could be more of a shock than that?"

"You said it." I let the confusion show on my face. "You told me that you figured out I was a werewolf. I don't have to keep it secret anymore." He smiled so big it hurt _my_ face.

**Jacob's POV**

I was so happy that she finally said it. I was starting to worry that I would never be able to tell her. She is my imprint, so I could have told her. But this way she didn't have to hear it from me. "What's going on Jake? Why am I going to think you're crazy?" I didn't know how I was supposed to explain this to her. Sam and Paul are never going to trust me again.

"Well," I said stalling, "before I passed out, I saw something."

"What did you see?"

"Remember no judging," she nodded, "A hospital plus sign and a heart." I could see on her face that she was trying to wrap her mind around that. "They weren't really there, but I saw them so clearly and I felt this strange pull towards them."

"Maybe it was because you were about to pass out?" I shook my head.

"It wasn't like that, Bells. Turn around and look at the wall." She turned, studying the wall. "What do you see?"

"I just see a hospital wall. Why, what do you see?" I gulped.

"Well, I see a fox or wolf face on top of a rock." Her brow mashed together.

"What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea, the hospital cross stood for here, and the heart obviously is mine because it feels so whole with you around." She walked over to my bed and sat cross-legged at the end.

"Has anyone ever told you how sweet you are, Jacob Black?"

"You just did." She smiled warmly at me. Her cell phone, which I didn't even know she had, started ringing. She looked surprised as I probably did.

"Hello?"

"_How is it going?"_ I heard come from the other end.

"Just fine, Edward, why?"

"_It was getting late and I was wondering why you weren't home."_

"Things have come up, and I'm going to be late, Charlie knows who I'm with, though."

"_Okay, love, see you tonight."_

"'Bye Edward." She closed her phone and sighed.

"He sounds like a parent." We laughed.

"He's just worried."

"C'mon Bells, you have to be able to tell he is controlling your every move." She stuck out her tongue at me, but didn't respond any further than that.

"How about you draw what you see on the wall so I know what it looks like."

"Subtle change of subject," I mumbled and got a smack I deserved. "You want to help? You don't think I'm crazy?"

"I promised I wouldn't. Plus, the things I've been though, nothing seems crazy anymore." I sketched out a wolf/fox face that had a triangle on its forehead shaded in from his ears to in between its eyes. Then it fanned back out across its cheeks down to its nose. The rock made it look like it was wearing a robe. When I handed over my picture, she laughed.

"It's not my fault I can't draw."

"If we keep doing this, you need to take lessons."

"That's not very nice," I teased. Her face paled even more than its usual pale shade. "Bells, I'm just kidding."

"Right, sorry, I was just thinking about something Embry said to me before. I'll go online tonight and look up meaning for these things. I'll be back tomorrow after school."

"Okay, Bells, I'll be here." While she was leaving it looked like it was painful for her. I knew it was for me.

**Bella's POV**

I didn't want to leave but I knew Charlie was expecting me home at a reasonable hour. It was already ten. As I drove home, I thought about what I was going to tell Edward. When I got home, that wasn't a problem because he wasn't here yet. That's strange, he is always waiting for me. I walked in and Charlie told me that he ordered pizza and it was in the kitchen. I told him that I ate with Jake even though I didn't because I wanted to look up the meaning of what Jake saw before Edward got here. When I got upstairs, he was sitting on my bed. Now I had to explain why I was looking these things up because I knew I wouldn't have time in the morning. "Why did you lie to Charlie?" And so the questioning begins…

**A/N: Please review!!!**


	7. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :*(**

_Previously: "Why did you lie to Charlie?" And so the questioning begins…_

**Chapter 6- Goodbye**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm not hungry." As soon as I said that, my stomach growled. He raised an eyebrow. "I have more important things to do, like homework." I tried to cover-up my first lie quickly.

"Bella, I'm in every one of your classes and I know we didn't get homework today. Why aren't you telling me the truth?" How was I supposed to explain to him what happened with Jake?

"You want the truth?"

"Yes" _Well you're not getting it! _ I thought.

"When I was with Jake, he had some homework he had to do on the internet, but he doesn't have it so I have a few things to look up." He looked at me as if he didn't buy it, but said nothing. I turned my computer on and sat in front of it waiting for it to load. When it finally loaded, I went to Google and typed in wolf. I thought that would be the most important part of it because of what he was.

"Don't you mean werewolf?"

"W-What are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"He hasn't told you?" Edward responded faking surprise. "If I remember correctly, you found out about me almost instantly. Has he told you about what's going on between the two of you yet? The reason why you can't stand to be away from him?" I just stared at him, so he continued, "it's because of the i-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Just, shut up," I whispered. He seemed shocked and then disappeared. Charlie poked his head in.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, my computer," I said lamely. "It wasn't responding."

"Oh, okay. Are you seeing Jake tomorrow?" I'm so glad he just accepts my lies most of the time instead of hunting for the truth. That makes it so much easier for both of us.

"Yup, 'night Dad."

"Goodnight Bella." He shut the door and Edward appeared back in the room.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him blankly. "You are not seeing him again tomorrow," he said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't control my life."

"Yes, I do, I always have and you know it. I already planned what we were going to do tomorrow."

"Jake's right. You do act like my parent."

"That's not true, Jacob is wrong."

"You know what, you're right, you are worse than a parent, at least Charlie let's me see whoever I want." Things were getting heated between us and we both knew it, but neither one of us was about to give in. "Edward, I don't think we should be together anymore. This isn't working out." I tried desperately to get him to leave peacefully.

"You can't tell me what to do." He sneered.

"And you can't tell me." I heard Charlie feet creaking up the stairs and realized he was going to bed. Edward pulled me onto his back and jumped out the window so Charlie wouldn't hear us. "This is exactly what I'm talking about."

"What? I didn't tell you what to do at all."

"But you chose my decision for me. _You_ just decided for _me_ to get on your back to jump out the window." Our voices were slowly rising.

"Bella, you need me to make these decisions for you or you would be lost right now. You wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't here telling you your next step."

"What are you talking about?" I was screaming now, I was surprised that Charlie wasn't trying to figure out what was going on in his yard when I realized Edward hadn't just jumped out of my window, we were somewhere in the woods. "I could be perfectly fine without you. When you left me I did just fine!" He laughed.

"You almost died without me. You told me that, remember? When I wasn't here, you also went to the movies with _Mike_. That means you had pretty much given up on life."

"I went with him as friends. Jake was there, too." I wanted to smack him but knew I would be the only one getting hurt. Edward suddenly stiffened.

"This isn't the last of me you are going to see. I will get you back under my control, Bella. You will love me again, no matter what you think right now." I stared at where he had been standing. He had disappeared as soon as he said that. I had no idea where home was, and I had no way to find out. I then remembered how Edward had stiffened. There is only one thing in this world that would make a vampire stiffen and that is a werewolf.

"Hey" I called out knowing they wouldn't have gone far. I felt eyes on my back and turned around. "I know you're there. You need to help me find my way home." I heard a wolf huff and then Embry appeared. "Is it your job to stalk me?" I questioned him. He was always there when I needed help. I wish it was Jake here leading me home, though.

"You have pretty good senses, knowing that I was behind you. And, no, it's not my job to stalk you, but I know Jake would want you looked after 'till he gets home."

"Do you know when yet?" He hesitated. "What's wrong?" I asked starting to panic.

"Nothing, I just think he's going to want to tell you tomorrow." I relaxed. "And hear the news about the bloodsucker." He said smiling. He picked me up by the legs and carried me so I was staring at his back.

"Put me down!" I shrieked pounding his back. He put me down.

"Now I have to go at human pace." He whined.

"Grow up, Jake will be happy that you're following my wishes. Have you talked to him yet?" I whispered the last part.

"No, but I've heard Paul and Sam's thoughts about it."

"So you think he's crazy." He didn't respond. "Are you serious?! He's your best friend, you honestly think he's crazy?"

"What am I supposed to think, Bella? He sees things that aren't there, he tried to kill himself, I don't know what you expect from me."

"I expect that you would stand up for your friend thinking that maybe the things he sees mean something, something that could save your life one day."

"His craziness will never save me, Bella, it's only going to hurt the pack." I could feel the tears start to run down my face. "Bella, I don't know what to say, or think, I'm just going with what the Alpha thinks."

"So now all powerful Sam knows everything? Ever think that maybe he doesn't know everything and if you think he's wrong you should make your own decisions?"

"Bella, I heard it through two people who thought he was crazy, maybe they exaggerated things. Maybe he is completely sane."

"Well, maybe you should come with me to meet him after school tomorrow."

"You really want me to be there?"

"Why not? You're already stalking me everywhere else, why not the hospital, too?" He smiled.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." We broke through the trees into my yard.

"Thanks, Embry," I said hugging him, "Jake would be proud of you." He beamed and took off running back into the woods. I quietly went into the house, up to my room, and finished doing the research on what Jake saw. I scribbled it down onto a piece of paper and went to bed.

When I went to school the next day I was worried about sitting next to Edward in every class. That was not a problem, though, because he was skipping today.

At the end of the day, I practically ran to my truck. I couldn't wait to see Jake. Thinking of that brought my mind to the fight with Edward and how it started. "_The reason why you can't stand to be away from him?" _Now I was curious why. I would ask Jake when I got there. When I pulled into the hospital parking lot, I saw Embry pacing outside the main entrance. Panic shot through me. "Embry, what's wrong?" I asked expecting the worst, that they were right about Jake and his pictures told him to kill himself.

"I can't do this, Bella, I just can't."

"What are you talking about? Did something happen?"

"I can't go talk to Jake. You can go ahead without me," he said. "He's going to hate me." I think he mumbled to himself.

"Embry, what's your problem? Jake has always loved you like a brother, nothing can change that." What was up with him?

"Don't you understand, Bella? If I go in there thinking he's crazy, he'll hate me. I can't face him." I put my hands on Embry's shoulders to make him stop pacing.

"Don't go in there thinking he's crazy, then. I'll be there and I'll stick up for you."

"Why would you stick up for me?"

"I figured that I owe you because all you've been doing to help me out."

"So it's not just because I'm an awesome person?" He pouted and I laughed. We walked inside the hospital with me whispering reassuring words all the way to Jake's room. Right outside the door Embry slide his hand around mine. I looked up at him,

"You'll do fine." I whispered then I opened the door. Jake was sitting in bed and his eyes instantly zoned in on our entwined hands. Embry stiffened sensing the change in his mood. I suddenly remembered that I left my list in the truck. "I'll be right back." I said, Embry shot me a worried look but I pretended not to see it and hurried towards my truck. I grabbed the list of what the things symbolized and ran back to his room. While I stood outside his room trying to catch my breath, I heard angry whispers coming from the room. I couldn't make out anything. Stupid human hearing. I opened the door and saw Jake with a scowl and Embry with a pleading look. "What's going on here?"

"Bella, please tell him nothing is going on between us." Embry gave me the same look he had been using with Jake.

"Jake, nothing is or ever will be going on between us. I see only you. You are the only person I ever think about. If I could stay with you 24/7, I would. Don't be mad at Embry just because he was nervous to come see you and needed some support." Jake broke into my favorite smile. "Oh, I need to tell you something about Edward."

"Way to ruin the mood, Bells." Embry just smiled. He knew where I was going with this.

"I'm done with him and hope to never see him again in my life." He looked shocked. "Since I told you my good news, Embry said that you would tell me when you're getting out."

"You can take me home today." He smiled, but now it was my turn to look shocked.

"Already?"

"Do you want me to stay longer?" He asked his smile disappearing.

"Of course I want you home Jake, now you can come to my house instead of me having to track you down.

"Track me down?"

"I was never told you were at the hospital. Embry told me when he found me at your house."

"I told my dad to tell you."

"Jake, I'm sure he just forgot he has a lot on his mind right now with you being in the hospital and all." I said. I took the list out of my pocket and handed it to him. "It doesn't matter anyway, I found you." He looked over the list then looked at me.

"How do we figure out which one it means? Or if it's a fox or wolf?"

"I'm not sure let me see the list."

**Embry's POV**

I had been just standing there awkwardly but now I was curious. What was this list they were looking at? What could be a fox or wolf? "Hang on a second," I said. "I think I should be able to see this list and know what's going on."

"Jake, show him your picture you drew and explain it."

"He's going to be just like Sam and Paul, though." Holy crap, I had to choose if he was crazy or not now?

"He's your best friend, you need to trust him." They locked eyes and he gave in.

"Okay, Embry, come over here and I'll explain." I walked over to the side of the bed and tried to listen as he explained everything. Some parts I didn't get because my thoughts were so loud.

_He's Crazy!_

_No he's not, you just don't understand it well enough. _It was just back and forth.

_What do I tell him?_

"So what do you think?"

**A/N: Edward knew about the movies because Jake wasn't a werewolf yet, so Alice could still see Bella when she was with him. R&R!!!**


	8. Imprint

**A/N: Please tell me at any point in the story if you think I've gotten too out there, I will try to reign it in.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight obviously cuz I sure wouldn't be writing this if I had written the actual books cuz there would be no reason for B/J FF**

**Chapter 7- Imprint**

**Embry's POV**

I stood there not knowing what to say with both of them staring at me. What do I think? I have no idea. My mind is blank. If I can't even think, how am I supposed to talk? "I, uh, I" I stuttered without coming up with anything. "Sorry" I mumbled as I turned on my heels and walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back" I heard Bella whisper to Jake. I stood outside the door and waited for her. She came out, closed the door softly, and motioned for me to come down the hall. It was probably so Jake couldn't hear. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know what to say." I knew it was a weak excuse.

"Embry, you just crushed Jake. He was really counting on you."

"What are you talking about? He doesn't rely on me for anything."

"Embry, he relies on you just as much as you rely on him. When you left him for Sam, he was really upset and now he looks up to you more than you realize because you've been a wolf longer. Why don't you realize that Embry? He really needs you to be in there supporting him or he is going to go crazy. He can't have the whole pack against him." Well that was quite a speech from quiet little Bella.

"Bella, he's going to be _Alpha_, he doesn't need me." I saw her shock over him being Alpha, but she didn't comment on it.

"He needs you. I can believe it, why can't you?" Her voice sounded so needy, I think I know my decision now, but it's going to be hard.

"You can trust him so much because he _imprinted_ on you. It's so hard for me because I'm linked to Sam and all the others just as much as Jake, so that's three against one."

"What the heck is an imprint?" Crap, Jake still hasn't told her?

"Um, I think it would be better for Jake to explain that."

"Fine, but what do you think with Jake?" Her eyes begged me to understand.

"I'll try, but it's going to be a lot harder for me."

"Thanks, Embry, I'll go tell him and you can come in whenever you're ready." She hugged me then practically danced down the hall to his room. This was going to be really hard, but I had to try for him. Bella was right, I needed to be there for him just like he's always been there for me.

**Jake's POV**

Bella came dancing back into the room, so I guess it went alright. "What's imprinting?" She asked. Why did Embry tell her about that? Wasn't I supposed to break the news to her?

"Why?"

"Just curious. Embry mentioned it, but didn't explain." It sounded like he mentioned the word but didn't tell her that I had done it. How was I supposed to explain it?

"Um, well, it's kinda like love at first sight, but different."

"How different?" This was going to be hard.

"It's a lot stronger. You never want to be away from your imprint and it hurts when you are. There's a special connection between imprints so they feel what the other one is going through. You always love your imprint forever and that can never change." I heard Embry outside the door and appreciated that he was waiting for me to be done. "Some people think imprinting is horrible and it takes away all your choices, but if you have imprinted it's the best thing in the world."

"And how do you feel about imprinting?" I smiled.

"I never had a choice, Bells, I loved you before it was even possible to imprint." She beamed then her smile quivered a little.

"Jake, you need to understand that I love you, too, but even though I said good-bye to Edward, I still need some time."

"I understand, Bella. I will just go at whatever pace you set." Embry walked in. I stared at him hard. I couldn't believe that he had just walked out on me.

"Look, Jake, I'm really sorry. You have to understand that this is really hard for me to wrap my mind around and you're going to have to be patient with me." I just kept staring. "So, can I see the list?" I sighed and handed it over.

**Embry's POV**

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Bella made it sound so easy to trust him. I glanced at the list and saw what Bella had scribbled down:

WOLF:

cautious (of strangers) but curious

elusive by nature

attuned to environment

family orientated

devoted

loyal

fearless

develop strong emotional ties

cooperative

playful

social

intelligent

expressive communicators

loving

FOX:

cunning

strategy

quick-thinking

adaptability

cleverness

wisdom

"Okay, what do we do from here?" I asked them. They were huddled together and I wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying to each other.

"Well, we figure out which one makes more sense for Jake to have seen, then try and figure out what it means." Bella stated matter-of-factly. How were we supposed to decide which one he saw? We had no idea what any of this was about. We talked about it for what seemed like hours when we decided that the animal was a fox and it meant wisdom and the rock symbolized stability.

"That's not it," Jake said.

"What's not it?" I asked exasperated.

"That's not what the fox symbolizes. It doesn't feel right."

"Dammit Jake, who cares how it feels." I had lost my patience with him and everything he just "knows".

"Embry," Bella warned while her phone started ringing. She looked at it to see who it was, opened then closed it, then put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"Nobody," it started going off again and she pressed a button that made it go silent.

"Bells, that's obviously someone."

"I just don't want to talk to him." Why is Bella keeping a secret from Jake? I heard him explain imprinting and the connection. Isn't it killing her to lie to him because that caller obviously means something and that's why she's not answering it in front of him.

"You know, Bella, Jake and I could take care of him, if you know what I mean." I said cracking my knuckles and wiggling my eyebrows. Her phone started ringing again and she huffed.

"I'll be right back." She said leaving the room. Jake looked at me with a face that begged me to do something.

**Bella's POV**

Why did Edward keep calling me? I thought it was clear we were over. "What do you want?" I asked answering the phone.

"I wanted to get you out of that room." I was in the hospital's waiting room now and I froze. Before I could even think _Why?_ I felt cold arms wrap around me.

"Get away from me before I make a scene," I hissed.

"We both know that you don't really want me to leave and you hate attention so you would never make a scene." Edward breathed in my ear. I started screaming and thrashing around.

"Somebody help! Get this creep off of me!"

"We both know that frail humans," he sneered, "can't do anything for you."

"Maybe they can't but I sure as hell can."

**A/N: Who's there to save Bella? Jake? Embry? Somebody else? R&R!!!**


	9. I Choose Him

Previously:_ "We both know that frail humans," he sneered, "can't do anything for you."_

"_Maybe they can't but I sure as hell can."_

**Chapter 8- I Choose Him**

**Bella's POV**

Thank God Embry was here. I felt wind on my face from Edward moving and bringing me out to the parking lot. I could feel his teeth on my throat. They weren't puncturing it, but it would be very easy to apply a little more pressure and turn or kill me. He turned us so that we were facing the hospital and Embry. I could feel tears running down my face. "You move at all and I bite." Edward told Embry. "If you just let us go she will be fine, but one move and she's one of us."

"You would never do that. That would break the treaty."

"I don't care about the treaty, she's mine." What was he talking about? I loved Jake, not him.

"Edward, please just let me go. I don't want to be one of you." I sobbed.

"You know that's not true. You have always begged me to turn you." My neck was starting to go numb from his cold breath.

"I changed my mind. I want to have a family, and grow old and remember the good old times without having to worry about someone overhearing something that happened too long ago. You can't give me those things, only Jake can. I don't want to be with someone who has to watch their every move to make sure they don't kill me or are always wanting to kill me because of how I smell. I want to be able to be who I am without having to worry about what everyone thinks. I want to be with someone who isn't afraid of making a fool of themself just to make me laugh. Edward, you are too concerned with what others think and I have to change to be with you. It doesn't matter who I am with Jake, he'll still be there for me. With you I feel like I'm watching my every move to see if you approve." Wow, I wasn't expecting to say all that, but, hey, if that's what it takes.

"See? She doesn't want you, so why don't you just back away from her…" He took his mouth away from my neck but still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Bella is mine, and I'm never going to let her get away from me."

"Edward, when you left you wanted me to be happy and move on. I am and I did. You said it would be as if you never existed, but here you are. I want you to leave me alone and let me live the life I was destined for."

"But, Bella, you were destined to be with me."

"Jake imprinted on me and you knew it. You know that I was meant to be with him."

"Bella, we were meant to be together. That's why it hurt you so much to be away from me." How did he know about the whole in my chest?

"I wasn't in love with you, Edward. You were a drug I was addicted to and Jake made me see that and he helped me recover."

"You are mine, Bella, and that will never change." I was still looking at Embry so I saw it when he took a step forward, and apparently so did Edward. "Stay where you are, mutt, or I change her right here in front of you."

**Embry's POV**

What do I do? I was supposed to get Bella back, but that was turning out to be impossible. I couldn't do it by force because by the time I would get to him, he would already have bitten her and he obviously doesn't get the point that she's not interested in him. I can't let Jake down, but what can I do? I heard a hiss from Edward and I saw I smile spread across Bella's face. The only time a person smiles like that is when they see their imprint. I turned around and Jake was standing about 10 feet behind me. "Let them go Embs." _ !?!?!?_ Was he letting this leech take his imprint? I felt my jaw drop as I stared at him. He walked up to me, which probably meant that the leech and Bella had left, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Because if I had tried to get her back now, he would have turned her in an instant, but if he's at home with the 'good' leech, he will be more hesitant to go against her will."

"But you still just gave away you're imprint."

"I know. But don't worry, I have a plan." Aw jeez, his plans are always dangerous and always involve me.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but tell me what you think. Don't worry, Bella has seen the light and will never get back together with Edward. Vote on the poll on my page for whose point of view you think the next chapter should be in. R&R**


	10. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just what I'm putting them through**

**Chapter 9- The Plan**

**Bella's POV**

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried. Edward had brought me back to his house and we were in his room. I just wanted to go home and see Jake there smiling at me. Why did he let Edward take me away without a fight? I thought he was always going to be there for me no matter what.

"You want to be with me, Bella. You told me all the time, and when I left, I saw how much it hurt you. You've been wishing for me to come back ever since I left."

"You don't understand, Edward. I used to wish you would come back, but I moved on. You need to understand I don't feel anything towards you." I thought of Charlie and how worried he would be when I never came home. "Edward, you need to let me call Charlie to tell him where I am. You know he'll send everyone he can to come find me." He thought about it.

"Fine, but that's the only call you can make." I took out my phone.

"Can I get some privacy?" He left and I knew he would still be able to hear what I said but no what the person I was talking to said. I dialed the number and it just kept ringing, _please let him be home already, please._

"Hello?" Thank goodness he answered.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bells? What's going on?" Jake hissed into the phone.

"I'm sleeping at Angela's house for a while." I said so Edward would think I was talking to Charlie.

"Bells, what's he doing to you? Where are you staying?" How do I answer those questions without giving away who I was talking to?

"I haven't been able to be with her one-on-one for awhile, so we're just talking." I paused, making it seem like I was getting a response. "I'm going to sleep in her room, where else?"

"Has he hurt you?"

"Not yet, thinking about going to the movies though." I could hear Edward turning the door handle and knew I should let Jake talk very much.

"What are you seeing?"

"Alone at Noon. I heard it's really good, but it sounds scary. Angela said her sister saw it and said it was fine. She wants to leave now, 'bye." I hung up before he had a chance to respond because Edward was right next to me and would surely notice the voice difference between Charlie and Jake.

"Angela doesn't have a sister." Crap.

**Jake's POV**

She was probably going to be at their house alone at noon, so I had to tell everyone my plan before noon came around. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was five p.m. I had to tell the pack my plan and then get them to go along with it. I ran outside and howled calling a meeting. Sam probably wouldn't be happy about this since there wasn't a bloodsucker around, but it still involved the pack because it involved my imprint. I felt everyone phase in.

_What's up, boss?_ Quil asked. He had phased for the first time while I was in my room slowly dying, and no one had told me.

_Don't know, Jake called this one. _~Sam

_It's about Bella. Before I say anything, I know this breaks the treaty, but he's gone too far._

_Who?_ ~Jared

_The leech she was into before. _Embry cut in. The pack mind went silent.

_What's the plan?_ Paul asked after an awkward silence.

_She's alone at there house at noon so I was thinking that some of us could go in and get her while the others stayed outside and watched to make sure they don't come back._

_What did he do that you want us to break the treaty for? _~Sam I replayed the whole thing that happened at the hospital with Embry adding the parts I missed, and then moved on to the phone conversation.

_Let's go! _~Paul

_I don't think we should break the treaty just for this._

_Sam what are you talking about?! She's my _imprint.

_I don't know, Jake, but you've been really out of it lately, I don't know if I can trust your judgment._

_Sam, I don't know about you, but I'm helping Jake because I wouldn't be able to live with the pain he was in just because we refused a brother in his time of need. _~Embry

_I'm with Jake, too. _~Quil Everyone else agreed that they should help me because it would be partly their fault since they refused to help and if they didn't come and someone got hurt from the pack because there wasn't enough wolves there, they couldn't live with that.

_Everyone else is coming, are you, Sam? _~Jake

_They don't have to go. I can make them stay, but I won't do that. I'm in. _By now it was seven p.m. and we decided to meet up again at eleven a.m. to make sure we had everything straight. Sam had told me that he was going to let me lead this, and I needed to make sure of the pack's safety before I worried about Bella. Now I had to plan everyone's positions according to their skills when I didn't even know what everyone's skills were because with the little time I was in the pack, I was only active in the very beginning. I went home and called Charlie to ask him if it was okay if Bella slept over my house. I knew she wouldn't be going home tonight and there was no way I would let her out of my sight until this whole thing was taken care of. Charlie was skeptical at first but I convinced him that she would be fine and nothing was going to happen between us since we were just friends. After that, I took a piece of paper to map out where everyone should go. After a lot of contemplation, I decided that Quil and I would go inside as humans to get her because Quil had the least experience, Embry would stay near the leeches' house so he could help if he needed to, and Sam, Paul, and Jared would go out farther warning us if they were coming back. I decided to take a quick nap and then I would head out.

I woke up at ten-thirty a.m. with the phone ringing. "Hello?" I mumbled.

"Jake! They left early so they would be home at noon. Whatever you were going to do, needs to be done now," Bella told me quickly.

"Oh, okay. I'll howl for everyone, then we'll be on our way."

"No, you can't howl, they aren't going very far so they will hear you."

"How much time do I have?" If they were staying close, then we probably wouldn't have very much time and I had to go to everyone's houses to get them.

"An hour, tops." We have to move fast.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I hung up and ran out the door when I phased I noticed that Embry and Jared were on patrol. I filled them in on the conversation, told them their positions, and told Embry to go to Sam's house and Jared to go to Paul's and go straight to the Cullen's after that. I had to go get Quil and then we'd be on our way. I ran up to Quil's house and noticed his bedroom light on. I went over to that window and let out a little yip so he would hear but no one else would think anything of it. He came to the window and jumped out. When he phased I explained everything to him and we were on our way. While we were going to the Cullen's, Paul and Sam phased and I told them everything. When we approached their house, Quil and I phased back, pulled on our cutoffs and broke the door down. We followed her scent up to a door. "Bells?"

"Jake? The door is locked, you're going to have to knock it down."

"Back up." I kicked the door down and Bella fell into my arms crying. I picked her up bridal style and then heard Sam's howl. Quil and I instantly tensed.

"Jake, you get out of here, I'll stay." Quil was going to stay? He doesn't have enough experience to fight a Cullen.

"No, Quil, you need to come with me because I can't leave her. I'll need someone to protect us."

"Okay," Quil said already shaking, ready to phase.

**A/N: Should there be a fight with the Cullens or should the wolves and Bella get out easily? Whose point of view should the next chapter be in? Vote on the poll. Please review :)**


	11. The Fight

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I lost power for 4 days, so I had no way of typing and then when I tried to submit it, the site wouldn't let me. Harry Clearwater is alive in this story, he isn't going to have the heart attack**

**Chapter 10-The Fight**

**Jake's POV**

As soon as we got outside, Quil phased and filled everyone in on what we were doing. Bella had her arms around my neck and her face on my chest. I could feel her tears on my skin and it was killing me that I had put her through so much. "Bells, you'll be safe soon. Don't worry. Just calm down, everything will be fine." I turned to Quil. "Sam, do I take her to Emily's?" Quil nodded his head showing Sam's response. I continued to try to soothe Bella. She didn't calm down, but at least I was trying to do something. Quil started to whimper, and I knew something had happened. My pace started to slow and Quil nudged my back, pushing me forward. I knew he was trying to tell me there was nothing I could do, and I just needed to get Bella as far away as possible. "Quil, go back to the fight. Do whatever you can to help." He whimpered, this time it was directed at me. "If they were following us, they would be here by now. Go help your other brothers, we will be fine." He turned and ran back the way we had come.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Edward will know where you are taking me. He can read thoughts, remember?" She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still really upset.

"We'll go to my house then."

"Emily won't be safe. He will kill her trying to find me." What could I do? I wasn't leaving Bella alone, but how could we beat him to Emily and get away?

"Do you have your phone?"

"No, he took it away when they left. I called you on his house phone." Crap, how was I supposed to do this? We got to my house and I ran inside to find the Clearwater kids sitting on the couch. It looked like they had been waiting for me.

**Quil's POV**

As I was running with Jake, I saw one of the leeches diving for Embry while he was turned away. Sam jumped in the way and took the blow. He didn't get back up and his thoughts were going in and out. Jake told me to go back, but I didn't want to leave him alone with Bella. I ended up going because the pack was needed me more because they were outnumbered. When I got to the fight, I pounced on the nearest one. It was the blond one. I could feel her scratching me, but I leaned down, ripped off her head, and threw it to the side. As I continued to rip her apart, I saw a flash of white in the corner of my eye. I finished Blondie and ran after whoever it was trying to escape. As I was catching up, I found out it was Edward following Jake's trail. I went to jump on him, but he must have been reading my thoughts because he moved out of the way at the last second. He kept following the trail and I moved in front of him. Without thinking about what I was doing, I lunged for his throat. I missed, but got his arm. When I ripped it off, he didn't respond at all. What was wrong with him?

We were almost at Jake's house. Jake's house? I thought he was going to Emily's. I knew that I had to end this quickly, so I dove for his legs, so he couldn't keep running. I got them and he crashed to the ground. I finished ripping him up and saw that the others had taken care of the rest of the coven. I phased back and ran through the back door into Jake's house for some matches. When I got in, I saw him pacing. "Hey, Jake, got any matches?" His head snapped up like he hadn't noticed I was there.

"Oh, yeah, in my room."

"Okay, thanks." I headed into his room.

"You keep matches in your room?" I froze. That was a female voice and it wasn't Bella. I didn't recognize it at first, but then I realized it was Leah. What was she doing at Jake's house?

"Sorry, Jake, I didn't realize you had company." I said leaving the house with the matches in my hand.

"It's fine, it everything taken care of?" He responded.

"Yup, no need to worry about them anymore."

"Quil?" I paused halfway out the door.

"Yeah, Bella?" Her voice was very faint. It sounded like she was whispering.

"Is he gone?"

"Yup, took care of him myself." I could see the surprise on Jake's face. He looked over at Bella, then nodded to me.

"Go finish the job, Quil." He said and I was out the door running. I could smell that the other guys had already started their fire. I lit a match and tossed it onto the biggest pile there was and then tossed all the other pieces into the fire. While I watched the fire burn, I thought about what was going on with Jake and Leah. It couldn't be anything big because she had dated Sam and Jake already imprinted. "Quil?" Jake called from his house. I started running and arrived there in seconds. Jake was sitting on his back porch.

"What's up?"

"Can you tell Sam he needs to come over next time he gets a chance?"

"Actually—" I was interrupted by Leah inside.

"WHAT?! Do not call Sam. My dad told us to come see _you_." She was now in the doorway.

"Leah, I'm not in charge, Sam is. You are going to have to get used to him being around." What was going on?

"Can I talk to you, Jake? Alone?" I asked glancing at Leah.

"I'll go for a walk. C'mon Seth." Jake jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"No you won't, you are going to stay here until I get back." His tone rang with authority, but it didn't have the Alpha's power behind it. Leah met his glare, but gave in.

"Fine, we'll stay here and wait for you, _again_." I walked with Jake into the woods.

"What's going on?"

"Seth and Leah both phased and Harry calmed them down back to humans and told them to come see me. Why didn't he send them to Sam's?"

"Probably because he didn't want her phasing on him with the mention of Sam," I offered.

"She is going to have to get used to Sam. He _is_ the Alpha."

"Maybe we should put off their reunion, and you could tell them everything they need to know. You know, just until she has better control."

"I guess, but I don't know how I'm going to do it." I knew that he didn't want to do this because that's the Alpha's responsibility, but he knows it's what he has to do as second in command. As we were walking back, I remembered what happened to Sam.

"Wait, Jake, Sam got hurt in the fight, it looked pretty bad." Jake froze.

"We have to go see if they need help with him."

"What about the Clearwaters?"

"They should stay at my house. You can go back and keep an eye on them if you want." I nodded and headed back to his house. You can ever trust the new ones.

**A/N: R&R please :D**


	12. Problems with Paul

**A/N: Just to clear something up, Quil was thinking something was going on with him and Leah because Leah was at Jake's house, he thought that before he knew Seth was there too and that they had changed. Nothing is going on between Jake and Leah. **

**Chapter 11- Problems with Paul**

**Quil's POV**

I went into Jake's house through the front door this time. I saw Bella up against Seth and his arm was around her shoulders reassuringly. Her face was stained with tears. Emily and Leah were awkwardly looking at each other. Emily? What was she doing here? Before I could say anything, Leah was on her feet. "Where's Jacob?"

"Taking care or something," I said. "Relax" I added when she started shaking.

"Relax!?" She screeched. Emily took a step back. "How can I relax when I scare my own cousin?" I didn't know how to answer. Luckily, Jake walked in.

"Quil, we need to talk." I saw Embry come in behind him. I nodded. "Embry, keep an eye on them." He nodded and walked into the kitchen for a snack. Jake walked into his room and I followed. I closed the door and opened my mouth to speak. He held up his hand. "Before you say anything, I know they can hear, and I don't care." That's what I was just about to say.

"Okay, so what's up?" I asked instead.

"Sam is still in and out, but he'll be fine in, at most, a week."

"Does that make you Alpha?"

"It should but Paul is fighting it. He says he should be Alpha because he has been a wolf the longest next to Sam."

"Can't you just command him?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't have the Alpha power because I'm not the new one; I'm just filling in until he gets back."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Pack vote, if I win and he still doesn't listen, I'll have to go to the Elders. I hope I don't have to go to them because once that finally gets settled, Sam will probably already be back."

"Dude, I'm on your side."

"Me, too" Embry called from the living room. I heard Bella's sudden intake of breath with Embry's sudden outburst. Embry laughed, "Sorry, Bella."

"Thanks," Jake said talking to both of us.

"What are you doing with the Clearwaters?"

"Since I'm the Alpha right now, I have to do everything. I have to explain and teach them as much as I can before Sam gets better." We stood up and walked back to the living room. When I saw Emily, I remembered I meant to ask Jake about her.

"Em?" I whispered to him.

"Safety reasons," he responded.

**Jake's POV**

I sat down on the couch and Bella leaned into me. I already explained to her what I told Charlie and that she was going to stay at my house for a least tonight. "Okay, Jacob, I've waited long enough. It's time to explain." Leah said sternly. Paul burst through the door looking like he was about to phase any second. Embry went in front of Emily to protect her if he did phase.

"Hello Paul." I said calmly nodding to him.

"Cut the crap, Jake. You know why I'm here."

"Let's talk outside." I said trying to get him away from Bella and Emily.

"You can't tell me what to do." I sighed. He wanted to talk about being Alpha, and it wasn't going to go well.

"Okay, we'll stay here. What do you have to say?" I said trying to get him to calm down a little.

"I deserve to be Alpha. I have been a wolf way longer than you. I know more. It's not fair for you to call a pack vote because your friends make up most of the pack." How did he find out about the pack vote?

"Paul, I'm the Beta and the rightful Alpha."

"I was Beta before you." He growled.

"Paul, you have to calm down or we're going outside."

"Do not tell me what to do, Jacob Black." He said seconds away from phasing. I stood up and walked over to him. Embry and Quil came over and each grabbed one of his arms. He fought against them, but there was no point. He started kicking them and me. I grabbed his ankles and we all carried him outside. "Put me down!" He yelled squirming like a fish out of water.

"Let's take him into the woods." I said. I could hear Leah and Seth running to catch up with us. I guess they should see how difficult Paul can be. They need to get used to him. "When he phases, keep the Clearwaters back. I don't care if they phase or not, just don't let them interfere." They both nodded. Once we were deep enough in the woods, I dropped his ankles. "You better have a damn good reason for acting like that, Paul."

"I'm fighting for what's right." He said as Embry and Quil let his arms go.

"No, you aren't, you can't even control yourself, how do you expect to control the pack?" Leah and Seth got to where we were and Embry and Quil went to stand with them. What I said pushed Paul too far and he exploded into wolf form. I wasn't far behind him.

_You think you're all that, but you have no idea what you are saying. _–Paul

_I don't think I'm all that. I'm just trying to do what's best for the pack. Sam would want me to lead. _–Jake

_If you don't remember, Sam told you, you becoming Alpha was put on hold indefinitely. _–Paul

_He didn't know this was going to happen. Why can't you just cooperate? _–Jake

_Why can't _you _cooperate? I know how Sam thinks way better than you. _–Paul


	13. Alpha

**A/N: Here's the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 12-Alpha**

**Leah's POV**

What the hell was going on between them? My anger was building and I could feel myself shaking. Why wasn't he explaining anything? Why was I being left out? Jacob, Embry, and Quil just picked Paul up and started heading for the woods. I was not about to be left out again so I ran out the door behind them. "Leah, we're supposed to stay here." I heard Seth call behind me. I stopped and spun around.

"Fuck the rules, Seth. Something is going on and I'm going to find out. You can stay here if you want." I turned around and started running again. This time Seth was right behind me. We caught up to them just in time to see Paul and Jacob phase. Paul was growling a lot and Jacob was in a pouncing position. I could feel the tension building up inside me until I snapped and phased into a wolf. Embry phased right after me. Wolf form was so different than human form. All my senses were enhanced as a human, but they were even better as a wolf. I could see farther and clearer than I thought possible. Everything smelled different than before and things that didn't have a smell now do. My hearing is also much better.

_Leah, you can stay wolf as long as you don't get involved._ –Embry

I huffed. _Fine._ I sat down to show I wasn't going anywhere.

_Paul, just grow up, you know I'm supposed to be the Alpha._ –Jake

_Make me _–Paul.

Paul had pushed Jacob past his limit. He lunged at Paul's throat. As soon as Jake made contact, Paul was slamming him into the ground. Jacob swiped Paul's legs out from under him. Paul crashed to the ground. Jacob got on top of him and put his teeth on his neck.

_Give up now, Paul._

_Why would I do that?_

Paul tried to squirm away from him, but Jacob just bit down harder.

_Give in_ Jacob growled. I could taste Paul's blood that was in Jacob's mouth through the mind link. I could feel Paul's lightheadedness.

_Fine, you're Alpha until Sam gets back._

Jacob let go and backed up. Paul stood back up.

_What now, Jake?_ –Embry

_Embry, you're on patrol. Leah and Seth stay here, Quil go over to Sam and Emily's place, and Paul, go find out what Jared is doing._

_Am I patrolling alone? _–Embry

_No, Leah, Seth, and I will help out._

_Okay._

Everyone went their separate ways and Jacob finally started the explanations. I have to say they aren't really all that believable, but what choice do I have? I am a gigantic wolf. Paul phased back in after a little while.

_Guess what, Jake._ He said cutting off Jacob in the middle of a sentence.

_What, Paul?_

_Jared imprinted. He's with her right now._

_What's imprinting? _–Seth

_Something to talk about later, kid._ –Jake

_Hey, I just talked to Emily and she said Sam will be up and around tomorrow and be back as Alpha the day after that. _–Quil

_Okay_

**A/N: Sorry it's so short…I think I'm going to skip a few months into the future**


	14. Don't Worry, I Don't Disappoint

**A/N: Hey! Just want to say before you read this that you should check out Shift the Power to the People at **.com/ ** and Jamie Oliver's Food Revolution Petition at **/JOfoodrev** I did both of them and they are completely free, if you have any questions you can PM me.**

**One last thing is that if you forgot, Kim is Jared's imprint.**

**Chapter 13-Don't Worry, I Don't Disappoint**

**Jake's POV**

It had been a few months since the thing with the Cullens. Sam was letting me make more and more pack decisions now. He told me a few days ago that I was almost ready to be Alpha. Paul is getting used to the idea that I'm going to be in charge of him. He never fully accepted it when I was Alpha for a few days. All of the sudden I was really thirsty.

_I'm going to go to a river real quick _–Jake

_Okay_ –Quil

I veered off my path to go to the river I could hear a few miles off. As I was getting a drink, the wind changed directions and I could smell something weird.

_What is that? _–Quil

_I'm not sure. I smells like foxes, but slightly different._ –Jake

I followed the scent and came to a clearing. I stayed in the cover of the trees, but I could see a pack of foxes in the clearing. Foxes don't travel in packs. They travel in dens, but this was definitely a pack.

_Do you want me to get Sam?_ –Quil

_No, he's going to want to watch them before we make a move and Bella's graduation is tomorrow. I can't miss that. We'll let who ever patrols next know to stay away from the area and then we'll go talk to Sam. _–Jake

_Okay_ –Quil

Patrol continued on with no other disturbances. When Embry phased we explained to him what was going on.

_So it's like what you saw at the hospital?_ –Embry

_Yeah, I guess._ –Jake

Quil and I phased out and went to go talk to Sam. When we arrived at Sam and Emily's house, we could hear Emily in the kitchen. We just walked in. "Hey, Emily, where's Sam?" I asked

"Out in the back. Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"I'm going to head straight back, but Quil will probably have something."

"Probably? I'm definitely having something. I'll meet you out there." I walked into the back and saw Sam pacing back and forth.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, just thinking. What's up?" I explained to him everything I had seen and smelled.

"We need to go now. We have to figure out what they are and why they're here." He said.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked hesitantly.

"Awhile, we need to watch them for a few days so we know how they act." I knew it!

"Then we can't go now, Bella's graduation is tomorrow."

"Jacob, you need to put the pack, your brothers and sister, before Bella."

"No, Sam, my imprint goes before everything."

"We have to figure the foxes out first. They may be on the move."

"Pick one of us to keep tabs on them, then. Or if they leave it's just no longer our problem."

"What if something happens? One of us against a pack of foxes won't end well." Our voices had risen and we were both shaking, me more than him. Out of no where, Bella and Emily were outside wrapping their arms around their imprinter. Our shaking slowed down. I locked eyes with Sam.

"Sam-"

"That's enough, Jacob." He said in his Alpha voice. I now know why he has been avoiding using the command on me. I instantly felt my wolf part trying to get to him. To fight him until I became Alpha by force. I growled at him, starting to pull away from Bella. Her arms fell away from me and I felt her tugging on my hand.

"Come on, Jake, I think it's time to go." I looked at her and nodded. I knew if I stayed here, something was going to happen. "Goodbye, Emily." She called over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Bella, Jacob." She responded. I just kept walking straight ahead, not looking back. We got into her truck. She must have driven over after school to see Emily. She drove home, while I sat in the passenger seat.

"Thanks, Bells." I mumbled after a few minutes. She looked at me sideways for a second, then looked back at the road. She didn't say anything. "Please talk to me, Bella." No response. "Are you mad at me?" We were pulling into my driveway. She just got out and walked towards my house. I grabbed her arm. "Bella, what did I do?" Did I really get my imprint mad at me again?

"Can we talk inside?" She finally said. I'm sure my confusion was all over my face, but I nodded. When we got inside we sat down on the couch. "What were you and Sam fighting about?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, why were you fighting with Sam?"

"We disagreed about something, it's nothing, though."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"I don't get it, Bells, why are you mad at me for fighting with Sam?"

"Imprints know what the other is feeling and if the feeling is strong enough, they feel the same way. Like, when you fainted awhile ago, I felt really light-headed." Confusion was all over my face. "You were mad, fighting with Sam. He felt the same way. Emily and I were just having fun together until you two ruined it and made us start fighting." I flashed back to when they each ran over to us, Bella wanting to leave, and their formal goodbyes.

"Oh, but what happened to Quil? I thought he was coming out after he ate." She looked into my eyes.

"He left when everyone started fighting. But, Jake, I don't want Em to hate me." She said with tearful eyes.

"Look on the bright side, you always have Kim to hang out with."

"Em's better." She mumbled. I chuckled.

"Don't worry, everything will be back to normal next time you see her."

"I'm trusting you" she said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I don't disappoint." She smiled.

**A/N: What did you think? Don't forget to check out the two things I said at the top :D**


	15. AN: The Websites, SORRY

**A/N: Here are the websites I was talking about, I forgot to put the spaces in the other one. Just copy and paste it into your browser and don't forget to get rid of the spaces and pass the sites onto your friends :)**

http :/ / bit. ly / JO foodrev

h ttp :/ / hift thep owertoth epeople . squarespace . co m /


	16. Graduation

**A/N: Sorry about changing the POVs so often in this chapter. If you didn't, please participate in the two things I said before (the petition and Shift the Power to the People) The websites are on my profile, if you have questions don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Chapter 14-Graduation**

**Bella's POV**

Graduation started in a half an hour and Jake still wasn't here. Where could he be? "Dad, where's Jake?"

"I don't know, Bella, but I'm sure he'll be here. He wouldn't miss this for the world." I knew Charlie meant what he said, but it didn't calm me down at all.

**Jake's POV**

I was in my room getting ready for Bella's graduation when I heard a knock on the door. That better not be Sam. I was probably the only wolf who could find a loophole in the Alpha's command. When he told me "that's enough,"it could have been taken two different ways:

1. That's it, you can't go to her graduation

2. We just aren't going to talk about it in front of the imprints

I chose to follow the second one. I was going to her graduation no matter what. I opened the door and saw Quil standing there. I looked at him expectantly. "Sam really wants to talk to you." I sighed, Sam had already tried calling me a few times and I hung up every time. There was no way I was letting him get rid of the loophole I found.

"Quil, I don't want to talk to him. I have to be at her graduation. Just go back and tell him I'll meet up with you guys after."

"Well, that could be a problem."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to leave you alone until he talks to you."

"Fine, I guess I'll call him. Come on in." I said walking back into my house. When I called Sam, he picked up on the first ring.

"Jacob." Was all he said.

"Why do you want to talk to me, Sam?"

"I talked to Em last night after you and Bella left, and we decided to let you go to the graduation and celebrate with her, but after you come to my house and we leave." I was shocked he had such a change of heart.

"Okay, Sam, I'll see you tonight."

"Tell Quil he can come back now."

"Okay, 'bye."

"Goodbye Jacob." We hung up and I was still shocked. I needed to thank Emily later.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Jake slip in a few minutes before the graduation started. I felt the smile spread across my face. "Why are you so smiley?" Angela questioned.

"Just because." She followed my gaze and laughed.

"I see Jake finally made it. I told you he would. You are so lucky to have someone like him."

"I know, but what about Ben?"

"I don't think we're going to last much longer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Angela." She gave me a half-smile.

"Don't be." We had to line-up then so the conversation ended there. I made it through the entire thing without falling and after it was over all I wanted to do was get to Jake. He wasn't that hard to find considering he was the tallest person.

"Congrats, Bells." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't think you were going to show."

"Bells, I never had a choice, I knew I was definitely coming to your graduation as soon as you moved here."

"Aw, aren't you just so sweet." He smirked.

"Always have been." I laughed as we separated. I was soon in another hug with Charlie.

"Hey, Dad."

"Oh, Bella, you're growing up so fast."

"It's just high school, Dad." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Bella!" Jessica shouted cutting Charlie off. I groaned. Jake wrapped his arm around me and whispered encouraging things in my ear. He could tell I wasn't pleased to see her. "Can you believe we just graduated? It feels like we just met and now I'm leaving the state for college…" She kept rambling on, but I tuned her out and focused on everyone else bustling around. Then I spotted someone I had never seen before. He was watching us. He looked big enough to be a werewolf, but I didn't recognize him.

"Jake, do you know who that is?" I asked cutting off Jessica hoping he was just new to the pack, and I just hadn't met him yet. A soft growl built in his throat.

"I'll be right back." He said walking away. I wanted to follow, but knew that it could get dangerous.

**Jake's POV**

I had no idea who it was, but when Bella asked about him, the wind changed and I caught his scent. It smelled just like the fox pack had. "Hello." He said when I approached him.

"Hello, mind if I ask you something?" I said following his formality.

"Of course not, Alpha Black." My breath caught in my throat.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I will try to update soon, please review :)**


	17. Helpless

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, hope you like it :) **

**Chapter 15- Helpless**

**Jake's POV**

Remembering what Bella said about being able to feel each other's emotions, I quickly calmed myself down. "I don't know what you are talking about." I stated hoping he would think I really didn't know.

"Alpha Black, I know you have many questions about what I am and I can take you to someone who can answer all of them."

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you're crazy." Bella came over to us then.

"Hey, Jake, my dad is heading home and he said I could go over to your house for a little while."

"Okay, can you go wait by my car?" She nodded and left.

"We can get your pack first, if that is what you want."

"I already told you, I want nothing to do with you."

"How much does that little graduate really mean to you?" He asked. I was confused by what he meant at first, but then I felt Bella become terrified. Without even making the decision, I was running through the crowd trying to get to my car. What did he do to my Bella? When I reached my car, I saw a female and a male each holding one of Bella's arms. Their scent told me they were also from the fox pack.

"Jake, do something." Bella said as she cried. I had never felt as helpless as I did right then. I turned to the guy I had been talking to earlier.

"Give us an hour, then I'll meet with you were I found you in the woods, as long as she goes unharmed." He nodded.

"Very good. Jesse and Tatiana will stay with you guys and then one of them will watch the girl after you come to meet us. Don't worry, Alpha Black, she won't be hurt." He left then and Jesse and Tatiana let go of Bella's arms. She fell into my arms.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Bells, but everything is going to be okay, I promise." Jesse and Tatiana were already in the back of my Rabbit so Bella got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers seat.

"So, Jacob…" Tatiana started.

"God, Ana, have some class. He obviously already has a girlfriend." Jesse interrupted.

"Things can change." She mumbled as she sat back in her seat.

"Excuse my sister, she goes after anything that breathes and is male."

"That is so untrue. I have never gone after _you_."

"I'm your brother, I don't count. But you seriously need to start thinking about who it is you're about to flirt with."

"You just wait until I tell Aaron about how you're treating me."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be so pleased to hear you were about to flirt with Alpha Black."

"Wait one minute you two," I interrupted. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Um, well, you are Alpha and your last name is Black."

"But I'm not _your_ Alpha." I said ignoring the fact I wasn't even Alpha in the wolf pack yet.

"You see that's what we wa-"

"Jesse, Aaron is going to be so mad at you when he finds out about everything you're saying." Tatiana hissed.

"Ana, please don't tell him. I worked hard to become second in command."

"That is so not true! You are only second in command because I'm Alpha female. If he got rid of me, you would so be demoted."

"Calm down back there. We're here." I said pulling into my driveway. I led Bella back to my room while Tatiana and Jesse stayed in the living room.

"What's going on Jake?" She asked as I closed my door.

"I don't know, Bella, but everything is going to be fine."

"Don't lie to me, Jacob. There is no way you know what's going to happen. I just want the truth, Jake." I sat down on my bed and motioned for her to come over. She sat down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

"The truth?" I asked and felt her nod. "All I know, Bells, is that there are these crazy fox people who think I'm the Alpha and they are willing to use you to get to me. But since they think I'm Alpha, I won't let them do that ever again." I said in a rush.

"Fox people?"

"I think they are sort of like me, just a fox, not a wolf." She turned in my lap so she could look at me. I could see in her eyes that she had lots of questions. "Before your questions, happy graduation." I said handing her, her present wanting to get it over with.

"You didn't have to do this, Jake." She said as she opened it. Her face was priceless when she saw what it was. "You got me an iPod?"

"Anything for you." I said kissing her. "And I know you don't really like music, but the first song says something I don't know how to."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but what do you think…I know it's confusing, everything will be explained soon :)**


	18. The Goodbye

**A/N: If you have never heard the song I'm Already There by Lonestar, I suggest you listen to it before or as you read this chapter**

**Chapter 16- The Goodbye**

**Jake's POV**

I watched as she put the headphones in and started listening to the first song in the playlist I created. The song's name is _I'm Already There_ by Lonestar. She was still watching my face, so I saw her tears start as soon as the words began.

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There

When she got her tears under control she said, "you knew you were leaving even before this all happened." It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but a few days ago I found the foxes and then Sam wasn't even going to let me come to the graduation…"

"How could you not even tell me you were leaving?"

"But, I am telling you." I said confused.

"Right before you leave, though. We don't even get to do anything except say our goodbyes."

"But I'm coming back, Bells. Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it."

"Jake, you are leaving me alone with one of those fox people no one knows anything about. How can you say everything is going to be fine?"

"I'll just tell her-"

"How do you know Tatiana is going to be the one staying?" I bit my lip. "Oh, so you just don't want it to be Jesse. Do you really not trust me at all?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust him."

"You only need to trust me, Jake. Trust that _I_ won't do anything stupid."

"Where is all of this coming from, Bella?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because my soul mate is leaving me to deal with the unknown by myself with no protection whatsoever."

"Bella, don't do this to me, please. This is just as hard for me to do."

"Then, please, Jake, don't do it. Just stay here with me."

**Jesse's POV**

"Aaron is going to be so mad at you when he finds out how much you said." My sister taunted me as we sat in the Black's living room.

"Tatiana, please don't tell him, you know he's going to flip." She was always trying to get me in trouble with our current Alpha, Aaron. She exaggerated her stories so much, I get in way more trouble than I should.

"It's your fault for making me this way."

"Tatiana, you think I would have done this if I actually knew what was going to happen. Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I had just listened?"

"Jesse, do you hate me or something?"

"Well, I am your brother, so yes, but…" I yelped as she pounced on me and chased her out the door. She was already a fox, so I shifted quickly. As we wrestled on the ground, she remembered that she wanted to tattle on me.

_Aaron, Aaron , Aaron! _She shouted trying to get his attention away from what he was doing. Jacob came outside with Bella following him.

"Knock it off, you two." We were still wrestling and I wasn't about to give in to my sister. He turned to Bella, "Can you go inside for a little bit?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do, Jake?"

"Don't worry, Bells, you can watch through the window to make sure I don't do anything too extreme." She huffed, but still went back inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shift. The next thing I knew, he had his mouth around my leg, and then I was flying through the air until I hit the ground.

_What? _Aaron finally responded.

_H-he's so big_ was all Tatiana could say. I looked at him, and it was true, he was way bigger this close up.

_Can I not trust you to do anything right? _Came Aaron's angry response.

_Sorry, Aaron, the wolves and I will be there in ten minutes. _Tatiana said. Bella came out of the house and started running over to me. She threw something at Jacob.

"Bella…" His voice cautioned as he pulled on a pair of cut-offs. Why wasn't he already wearing pants?

"Are you okay?" She asked me, touching my head. I stood up, shook, and phased back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bella, you just can't listen, can you?" Jake said coming over smiling at her. She ran into his open arms.

"Sorry, Jake, but that looked like it hurt, and you said you wouldn't do anything crazy."

"They aren't part of the pack, I couldn't communicate with them like I do with my brothers and sister." Tatiana came over, poked my back, and let out a yip. She still hadn't phased back.

"Hey, lovebirds, sorry to break this up, but Ana said you'll be with them in ten minutes. That was a few minutes ago."

"I love you, Bells."

"And I love you."

"Always…"

"And forever" she said with tears running down her face. Jacob turned to me,

"I suppose you're the one staying with her?"

"Correct, Alpha Black."

"You better take good care of her." I could hear the threat in his voice.

"Of course" I said.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure all of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters :)**


	19. Miss You

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry this has taken so long, but I've been busy and my little bro has been hogging the computer :p**

**Chapter 17- Miss You**

**Bella's POV**

Jake sat back on his haunches and howled to his pack. He gave me his wolfy grin and then disappeared into the woods. I turned and started inside with Jesse following. When I was in the living room, I spun on my heels to face him. "Okay, here's the deal, you will not bother me at all and you won't talk to me unless I talk to you first. Understand?" I said surprising myself.

"Y-Yes" he stuttered. I started towards Jake's room when Billy rolled himself out of his room.

"I heard Jake's gone for awhile. You can stay here until he's back. I'll deal with Charlie."

"Thanks, Billy, I'll be in his room if you need me." I said giving him a hug.

I spent the next few days in his room listening to the music he gave me. I knew every song by heart and the order that they are on the iPod. It starts with I'm Already There by Lonestar and then it goes:  
Ain't Nothing 'Bout You by Brooks and Dunn  
That's Just Me by Billy Currington  
History In The Making by Darius Rucker  
More by Trace Adkins  
Falling In by Lifehouse  
When You Love Someone by Bryan Adams  
The World by Brad Paisley  
Smile by Uncle Kracker  
I Can Love You Like That by John Michael Montgomery  
It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill  
It Must be Love by Alan Jackson  
Your Smile by Josh Turner  
Breathe by Faith Hill  
Home to You by John Michael Montgomery  
Amazed by Lonestar  
I Swear by John Michael Montgomery  
This I Swear by Nick Lachey.

They were all really sweet, but I wish Jake was actually here to tell me all those things.

**Jesse's POV**

Billy wasn't home and Bella hadn't come out of the room for three days. Billy would bring her meals, but others than that no one went into the room. While I was sitting on the couch scrolling through the channels, there was a knock on the door. I got up off the couch and looked back to the room Bella was in to see if she was going to answer it. Of course she stayed in the room, I don't think the house burning down would cause her to come out. I opened the door and a woman with scars down one side of her face was standing there. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Jesse" was all I said. Her eyes narrowed, apparently she didn't like that response.

"Why are you answering the Blacks' door?"

"I'm making sure nothing happens to Bella." She looked at me like she wasn't believing a word I said. "And who are you?"

"Emily." She replied, only giving me her name.

"Why are you at the Blacks' house?"

"I need to talk to Bella."

"That's not possible." She sighed and just pushed right past me. What was I supposed to do, she said she didn't want anyone to bother her. "Emily, hang on!" I called to her. She spun around.

"What?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. "She just wants to be alone." She turned back around and knocked on the door. There was no response. Was she even still in there? Could she have snuck out without me noticing?

**Bella's POV**

I laid on Jake's bed listening to my music. I could hear something going on out there, but I didn't care what it was. I turned the music up so I couldn't hear anything else. I saw the door start to open and I tensed. Who was it? Was Jake finally back? I moved my head so I could see who was coming in. Emily. What was she doing here? I paused my music and took out the headphones. "Bella" she said smiling.

"Hey, Emily, I'm really sorry about what happened at your house. I don't really know what got into me. Jake was upset, and I had no control over what I felt." I could tell I was talking way to fast, but I wanted to get it all out there before she said anything.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I know what you felt. Well, kind of. I always know what Sam is feeling, but I never feel it so strong that it becomes my emotion. When you got mad at me, I got mad back because it was a reaction."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I actually came here to tell you some really exciting news."

"What?" I asked.

"Right before Sam left, he proposed to me!" She squealed. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I thought since Jake wasn't going to be around, you'd come over, but apparently you thought I was mad. And I also wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" I said, hugging her again. Jesse popped his head in the doorway, probably to see what all the squealing was about. "Guess what, Jesse?" He froze.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Emily's getting married and I'm going to be the maid of honor!" He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know how to respond. I don't know if it was because of what I said, or just because I actually said something to him. "Is there a date yet?" I asked to get the attention away from him.

"No, we are starting to plan as soon as he gets back. So, I think that we should go out shopping to get you out of this house."

"I'm fine, Em." She turned to Jesse, who was still awkwardly standing there.

"Has she even left this room?" He shook his head. "Don't worry, Bella, the first time they leave is always the hardest. Go take a shower. I'll be waiting for you." I sighed, realizing there was no way I was going to get out of this.

When I was in the shower, I couldn't decide on a temperature. If I had it cold, I wanted Jake's warmth, but if it was hot, I missed Jake's warmth. I finally decided on hot so I could pretend Jake was actually there when I closed my eyes. Jake, God, I wish he would just come home. I was missing him like crazy. My mind kept repeating his name over and over again. _Jake, Jake, Jake._

_Bella!__!_

**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long, let me know what you think.:) If anyone wants lyrics to any of the songs, if you ask me, I'll send them to you. Just a random question but do guys think hope is a negative or positive emotion? PM me or leave it in your review.**


	20. No Choice

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I know exactly where this story is going, but it was my friend's birthday so I needed to get chapters done in the story I'm writing for her. So I asked about hope in the last chapter because on the radio the host said it was negative because it was giving the universe a chance to say no. My sister and I didn't agree with that so I was just wondering what you guys thought. Thanks to everyone who responded :). Thank you to everyone who reviews or even just reads :) Now, without any further ado, here it is**

**Chapter 18- No Choice**

**Jake's POV**

I didn't want to leave Bella alone with him; I didn't want to leave here period, actually. But I had no choice. I don't know what they would do to her if I fought them. I don't even know if she's going to be fine even though I am going along with everything. I sat back and howled to the pack before I gave her a wolfy smile, hoping to reassure her, and then took off.

_What's up?_ Each pack member asked the same question as they phased.

_Sam, I need to talk to you alone._

_Okay, Jacob. Everyone else phase back._

_Go to Sam's house, something has come up. _Once everyone phased out leaving Sam and I alone as the only wolves he asked,

_What's going on Jacob?_

_Basically, the foxes made a move before we could and I need to be Alpha, now._

_Shit._

_What's wrong, Sam?_

_I was hoping you would never become Alpha._

_You offered it to me, though._

_The training I said you had to go through, you really didn't. I was just trying to buy time so I could figure out how to give the power to you._

_All my punishments were to buy you more time? _I said, getting mad. How could he punish me when I hadn't really done anything wrong?

_You always had done something I told you not to. You were born knowing how to be the leader, Jacob. Maybe all you have to do is act like one and that's what you will become._

_I don't know how to be the leader, Sam. _I felt like a little kid whining to his parent's about needing help when they refused to give it because I supposedly already knew how to do it.

_Jacob, you were born being able to lead. Accept that and let it take control of you._

_I don't know…_

_We are going inside now, and I'm going to act like just another one of the pack. You take control and act like the Alpha. _He phased out leaving me alone with my thoughts. How could I do that? I've always been a follower, never a leader. I phased back and pulled on my cut-offs. I walked around the front of the house to check on Tatiana. She was laying in the front yard. She lifted her head when she noticed I was there.

"Stay here" I whispered so the pack wouldn't here me. She huffed and put her head back down on her paws. I walked into the house and found Emily in the front room, lost in thought. "Hey, Emily" I said. She jumped.

"Oh, hey, Jake."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot to think about. You guys are leaving, Sam proposed, and I don't know what to do about Bella."

"Congrats, on the engagement, I'm really sorry we are leaving right now." I said trying not to focus on Bella too much and go running back to her instead of taking care of everything with the foxes.

"It's fine, Jake. He knew he was leaving when he asked. Anyway, I know what you want to really know is what is going on with Bella." I did really want to know. I sat down in a chair. "Well, you remember the last time we were together?" I nodded. "Well, I don't really know what happened. We were completely fine, and then all of the sudden, she was so mad, and I didn't know what happened. I got mad right back at her because that's just a reflex."

"Em, don't worry about it. Can you feel what Sam is feeling?" She nodded. "That's why she was so mad. I was mad, and I don't know if it's because this is new or what, but she felt it really strongly and it felt like her emotion. You should go talk to her because she thinks you hate her." Emily's face showed her shock.

"You going to keep us waiting all night, Jake?" Quil yelled from another room. I could hear some of the others snickering.

"One sec" I replied. To Emily I said, "I don't know what Sam has told you, but there is a fox in your front yard and I need you to come tell me if she leaves."

"Um, okay, Jake. They are in the den, by the way."

"Thanks, Emily" I said getting up and walking back to the den. Sam was in the place I normally sat in. I didn't know how I was going to do this. I knew it would be hard, but I had to try. We couldn't let the foxes know I wasn't the Alpha already. It was risky having Tatiana in the front yard, but that was as far as she was going to go. She was told to keep an eye on me, but I also needed to keep an eye on her. I didn't trust the foxes and I don't know if I ever will. I hated to leave Bella alone with Jesse, but that was my only choice, right? "Okay, guys, so, um, well…" This wasn't going well.

"Why are we here?" Quil shouted out. Right, that's what I'm supposed to talk about.

"Thank you for that, Quil," I said sarcastically. "Well, the foxes have made a move on us before we could get to them." They started murmuring to each other.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked above the noise.

"I was getting to that." They quieted down. "Our plan was to leave tonight and surprise them, but they have already been watching us. Some of them came to Bella's graduation and threatened her to get to me. Don't ever trust them, no matter what they say." The more I said, the more powerful I felt.

"How long have they been watching us?" Sam asked sleepily.

"I-I'm not sure, can I talk to you for a second Sam?" He nodded and we headed out into the hall. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I don't know, Sam, you don't look very good." He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and his skin looked like it had lost a little color.

"If this is what has to happen for you to be Alpha, then so be it. I'll be fine."

"Maybe you should stay here when we leave." I could do that. Leave one of the wolves behind to keep an eye on the imprints.

"No," he said strongly. He looked like he was getting some of his strength back. "I don't want to stay behind for this, Jacob. This is important, and even if I'm not going to lead this trip, you still need your Beta on something this big." I nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right, but you need to promise me that you will rest if you need to. Don't worry about the pack, we will still need you, but you won't be any help if you're dead on your feet." I had to make him promise because I still wasn't the Alpha, so I didn't have the alpha command power. I don't think he was the Alpha anymore either, though. I guess we were both somewhere in between. He nodded, but before he had the chance to say anything, Emily came running over to us.

"Jake, the fox you told me to keep an eye on, isn't in the front anymore. I'm pretty sure she went to the back, but I'm not positive." I groaned.

"Okay, thanks, Em." I said as I walked back into the room with the pack in it with Sam following me. "You guys have questions about the foxes?" Almost all of them nodded, "then your chance to get answers is here." I walked out the back door with the pack trailing behind me.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it, hopefully I'll post again soon. Leave a review :)**


	21. Hurt

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something up. Please review :) they help me update faster**

**Chapter 19-Hurt**

**Jake's POV**

We walked outside and I could smell her. She had been standing right outside the door, but I wasn't sure where she was now. "I know you are out here, Tatiana." I said scanning the woods. I heard a twig snap to the right, and the entire pack turned towards the sound. "We all know you're there Tatiana, come out." I paused; I could see her eyes watching us. "Don't make me send someone after you." After a short pause, she came out of the woods. I heard Paul snicker at her small size. "Tell Aaron that we are leaving soon, and then phase back."

"Should we go back in?" Quil whispered to me. I shook my head. He looked unsure, but stayed where he was. When she phased back to a human, you could feel the surprise of the pack at the fact that she still had clothes on. Leah started mumbling about how unfair it was.

"We need to go," Tatiana said.

"Not yet, the pack has some questions for you."

"No, we need to go _now_. Aaron doesn't like to wait."

"He can wait for me." I said sternly. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't protest. "Who was with you at the graduation?" I asked.

"Jesse." She stated simply.

"Who else?" I asked trying to stay calm. Whoever it was had threatened my imprint, and I needed to know who it was. She stared hard at me, and I didn't break it.

"Lucas," she sighed his name, looking down. Something was obviously up with the two of them.

"What's going on between you and Lucas?" I asked, trying to know as much as possible about the foxes and their weaknesses.

"It's personal." She responded, still looking down.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Jacob, leave her alone, for goodness sake." Leah interrupted. I saw Tatiana give her a small smile. Quil nudged me and when I looked over, he nodded towards Sam. I looked over and saw him leaning on Paul.

"Guys, keep an eye on her. You can ask her anything you want until I get back." I told the pack while I headed over to Sam and Paul. "Inside," I whispered to Paul. I went ahead to go get Emily. The only way I had to make him listen was to get his imprint on my side. I found her on the front steps watching the sunset.

"You know, when Sam's not busy, we do this together." She said, surprising me that she knew I was here.

"That can't be very often." I stated and she sighed.

"No, but it's nice when it happens."

"At least you'll have more time now, though." She glanced at me, hiding her emotions well. "You know, because he isn't going to be Alpha anymore." I said, she may be hiding her emotions, but I knew that sideway glance from Bella. She didn't hide her surprise this time, but it quickly turned to sadness. "What's wrong?"

"You and Bella won't have very much time anymore."

"Emily, Sam has been Alpha the entire time you two have been together; Bella and I will make it through just fine. You and Sam deserve a break."

"Don't you see it, Jake? You are the rightful Alpha, you aren't going to be the same as you are now." My eyebrows mashed together in concentration, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"What do you mean, Em?"

"First of all, you'll have a lot more responsibility than Sam did and you aren't going to be like any other Alpha there has ever been before." I still didn't really understand what she was telling me.

"How do you know this?" I asked, deciding that was more important than trying to figure out what it meant now.

"Just trust me, Jake, and your instincts, too. You aren't crazy." She whispered the last part right before Paul opened the door.

"He's in the front room," Paul stated simply. How much did he hear? Did it even matter?

"Thanks, Paul. C'mon, Emily."

"What's going on, Jake?" Emily asked.

"I need you to help me prove a point." We walked inside, and Emily rushed over to Sam's side. He was lying on the couch, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Sam, you can't come like this." He tried to prop himself up, but Emily put a hand on his chest keeping him down. He really didn't have any strength.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked him.

"It's nothing; I'll be fine." He mumbled, he moved his eyes so he was looking at me, "Jake, please, I'll be fine by morning. You can't make me sit this out." I slowly exhaled. He may not be right, but something told me that he should come. Didn't Emily just tell me to listen to my instincts?

"Paul, can you go get Tatiana?" He nodded and left the room.

"Sam, please don't go. You could get hurt like this. Don't leave me." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Em, I need to go. I'll be fine." Sam responded trying to meet her eyes. She turned away.

"You are going to get hurt, please don't put me through that again."

"Em, you can't know that." Sam said, trying to calm her. She quickly turned back to him and looked right in his eyes.

"You know what? I hope you get hurt, just to prove my point." She said before stomping out of the house. I looked at Sam and he looked crushed.

"Don't do it, Sam. Don't you dare believe for one second that she meant it."

"Kind of like what happened with Bella?" He asked, glaring at me.

"That was a mistake, Sam. Don't make the same one. She loves you like crazy and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Jacob, she wants me to get hurt."

"Don't. Believe. Her." His eyes were glued to the door she just walked out of.

"I have to, Jacob, I have to." He said almost inaudibly. I guess she was right when she said he was going to get hurt. Was this it or was something else going to happen?


	22. The Journey

**A/N: I know it has been a really long time and I'm sorry, life's just been crazy. Since no one probably knows what has happened previously in this story I'm going to put a short summary here. If you know what's going on just skip past the bolded part.**

**So, Jake turns into a wolf after he goes to the movies with Bella and Mike. He is told by Sam that he isn't allowed to tell anyone, Bella included, about being a wolf.**

**Jake calls Bella after a week to try to get her to guess what is going on with him. She has a dream that night that helps her discover what Jake is. They decide to meet at the beach, but he doesn't show. Sam called him to a meeting to tell him that he is the rightful Alpha. Sam stops using the Alpha command on Jake because he needs to learn responsibility.**

**Jake accepts the Alpha position so he can start seeing Bella again.**

**He goes to Bella's house and realizes she is his imprint but she refuses to look at him. Jake goes into a self-destruct mode and ends up in the hospital.**

**Edward comes back, crazier than ever, and wants Bella back as his. After hearing that Jake imprinted on her, Bella is kidnapped by Edward.**

**Trying to rescue her, a fight breaks out and all the vampires at the fight are killed, Edward included.**

**Jake has also been seeing things that tell him what is going to happen. Most of the wolves think he is crazy.**

**Bella and Jake are happy until some new thing crashes her graduation, half human and half fox. The foxes call Jake Alpha Black and use Bella to get to him. He agrees to meet their leader, Aaron.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 20- The Journey**

**Jake's POV**

I went outside to talk to Emily on Sam's request. I couldn't see her, so I followed her scent, bringing me through the woods to a clearing. She was sitting in the middle, tears silently running down her face. "This is where everything big happens with us." She stated. "This is where he told me about the imprint and asked me to marry him. We come here just to look at the stars, too." I looked up and realized that you also had a clear view of the sky.

"Emily, you need to know that he isn't going because he wants to hurt you. He needs to go for the pack." I said quietly. I had to get her to understand why Sam was doing this, or he would be a wreck the whole time.

"I get that, Jake, but it's hard to say good-bye so many times. I never know if he's going to come back." She kept her gaze fixed on the ground.

"But he's no longer Alpha, Em. His main focus can now be himself instead of the pack. I promise, as the leader of the pack, that he will come home." I slowly walked over to her, knowing she wasn't going to like what I was about to say. I didn't want to hurt Emily anymore than she already was, not only because it hurt me too, but I would never want this to happen to my Bella. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say it.

"Just say it, Jake, I can handle it." She said, meeting my eyes.

"Emily, at first I was against Sam coming along, too," I paused, struggling for the right words. "Well, um, you know how you told me to trust my instincts?" She nodded. I looked away, not wanting to see her reaction to the next part. "Well, if Sam now decided he wasn't going to come, I would, uh, make him." I mumbled the last part, but she still heard it based on her reaction.

"What? Are you _crazy_, Jacob?" There was that word again, _crazy_. I'm not crazy, why can't anyone believe that?

"Do you really believe that, Emily?" I asked quietly, still not looking at her.

"Now I do. How could you make him go in the condition he is in?" She stood up and I could feel the daggers her eyes were shooting at me. I slowly moved my head to look at her, feeling myself getting angry.

"_You_ said to trust my instinct. That's what I am doing, Emily, I need him there. Why can't you see that?" I didn't quite know what I was feeling; maybe a mixture of anger, disbelief, and desperation. "If I didn't think it was absolutely necessary that he came, I would be on your side. But, he can do this."

"How can you say that? Didn't you see him in there? He looks like he's about to die and you want him to go into battle. I can't let him go."

"How do you plan on keeping him here? I don't want to be the bad guy, Emily, but I have to do want I think is right. No one said it was going to be a battle, hopefully everything will be fine."

"You can't know that Jake. I hate to say this, especially about Sam, but your team is only as strong as its weakest player, and I don't think he can do this. "

"Sam sent me to make you feel better, so I'm sorry to do this, but he is coming. End of discussion, Emily." I turned around and walked away. I didn't dare look at her face; she was probably even more upset now then when she left the house. I didn't want to do that to her, but I could see she wasn't going to give up. I had to put an end to it somehow.

I took my time getting back to Sam's house, we were going to leave as soon as I returned and I still didn't want to leave Bella. I have no idea how long we were going to be gone and I don't know how long I can go without her. It hurts just thinking about the danger we were both in with the foxes, but especially with her because she can't really fight back. What if this was the wrong decision? If I had just stayed with her, I could have protected her. Screw the foxes, they are so small it would be easy to beat them. It's too late now though, I have to go through with this since I already left her and they could probably get a message to Jesse before I could get back there. Why can't I just have a normal life? I wouldn't have to worry about any of this, just stupid human things like, hell, I can't even think of a human thing because my life is so messed up.

I entered the house and saw Tatiana and Paul standing by Sam. I had forgotten that I told Paul to go get her. "We're ready to go. Sam stay here until morning and Paul, you stay with him." I followed Tatiana out of the house even though all I wanted to do was run back to Bella. "Let's go, guys" I told the pack.

We were soon running through the forest, following Tatiana's lead to her pack. None of us knew what to expect. _So you're the Alpha now?_ Seth asked.

_I guess. I'm not really that sure, though. I don't feel like I have any more power over you guys than when I was Beta. _

_Well, no offense to Sam, but I'm glad you're finally Alpha. This is what you were born to do _Quil said. I felt new power running through me and I knew that I was now responsible for Quil.

_I accept you as my Alpha, too _Embry said seeing the effects that Quil's acceptance caused. The rest of the pack that was there soon agreed and the power felt nice but with it came a lot of responsibility. Tatiana started to slow down so I knew we were getting close. A few seconds later I could smell them. After a few more minutes passed I saw a fox lying on the ground and she slowed down to a trot. The fox lifted its head and jumped up when it saw us. It obviously wasn't happy to see us, but why didn't it know we were coming?

_Man, I wish I knew what they were saying _Jared thought.

_Me, too _I said before phasing back to human form. I pulled my cutoffs on and walked over to them. "What's going on?" I demanded. She looked at me, but quickly looked back at the other fox. I stepped in between them, my patience wearing thin. "I _said_, what's going on." I heard a growl come from behind me. I turned around to face the other fox. "You can't touch me, and you know it. Not only does your leader want me, but my pack is right there and they will not hesitate to attack." I could see in its eyes that it knew I had a point. He changed to human form, with all his clothes still on, and I immediately recognized him from the graduation. "What's going on, Lucas?" I growled. I could see the surprise in his eyes when I said his name. "You will tell me everything that is going on and what you are telling her." I demanded.

"Well, we were just talking about Aaron." He stated simply. I started shaking, I didn't want to take any of this crap but I knew if I lost it, I probably wouldn't be getting any answers. "He's pissed, okay? Kind of like you right now." He said with a smirk. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close to my face.

"Take us to him" I said, my wolf taking control of my thoughts. I could smell the terror running through him and my wolf loved it, but the human part couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Ana, go ahead and tell him we're on our way." He managed to say. After a brief pause, "Don't be a baby and just tell him, it will probably put him in a better mood since he's been waiting so long." I let go of him and he quickly took a few steps back before walking up to Tatiana. "I _said_ go! You will listen to me or you're gone. Don't test me; you've seen it done before." She whined before running out of sight. "Tell your pack to turn back into humans."

"Are you serious?" I said incredulously.

"Fine, but Aaron won't be happy."

"Do you honestly think he scares me? He hasn't even had the guts to face me yet. And what did you mean, he's been waiting for this for so long?" I asked as we started walking.

"He's hated you for, hang on, five, ten years, maybe." I stopped in my tracks. How could someone hate me that never even met me before? None of this made any sense. Lucas turned back to me with an annoyed expression, "Are you really going to keep him waiting even longer?"

I continued walking, "I don't understand. What did I do?"

He sighed, "_You_ didn't do anything, your ancestors screwed him over. Ever since he found out that you got the strength, the power, he's wanted to claim it as his own. You're the wolf. You're stronger, faster, bigger. You even have an actual purpose. He's just a fox who had to create his own followers. Your pack was destined to be since the day you were born. He's on the run, but your people accept you." He rambled on like he had heard this speech too many times. "He was cursed, while you were gifted-"

"Wait, does he think I want this life? I would love to have a normal life. To be able to just be jealous of other guys looking at my girlfriend than have to protect her from vampires and worrying about her graduation being ruined." I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"Right, sorry about that, but we didn't want a fight."

"So you decided to steal my imprint! Not the best first impression." He raised his hand to silence me and I grabbed his wrist, "Don't you dare tell me what to do" I growled.

"Your temper is so similar, but we have arrived." I took my eyes off him and looked in front of us. Through the trees I could see a clearing with about fifteen foxes in it.

"Which one is he?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"The white one" he said disappearing into the shadows. I let my wolf completely take over, but I stayed in human form so he would think I wasn't a threat. He ruined my imprint's day. It was her graduation and we can't even spend it together. He has ruined everything. It was her special day and I can't even spend it with her. If it weren't for him, we would be together right now enjoying each other's company. I heard Quil whine behind me, I know they could all feel the emotions I was going through, hurt, pain, anger; they were rolling off me in waves, but Quil was the only one that wanted to try to stop me from making a mistake. I didn't care what he wanted; I needed to show Aaron that no one messes with my imprint.


	23. The Legend

**A/N: "**Ałilà-cha'" means "What are you doing"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 21- The Legend**

**Jake's POV**

"You took away my imprint now face me like a man," I growled.

"A little pushy, now aren't we?" Aaron replied, shifting to a human. I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close.

"If anything happens to my Bella, you will pay for it. I'm not going to put up with any of your crap so you better tell me right now why I'm here."

"You're here because you wanted to know why we are here." He responded with a sly smile. I pushed him to the ground in frustration.

"Jake, ałilà-cha'?" Quil asked in Quileute so the foxes couldn't understand, surprising me because I didn't know he had phased.

"Jared, watch him." I said before walking away with Quil. "What do you mean?"

"You need to calm down. You aren't going to get anywhere if you continue acting this way." We were whispering, and I hoped we were quiet enough so the foxes couldn't hear us.

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Just try to be reasonable."

"He stole my imprint and you want me to be reasonable?"

"Fine. Continue this way and get nowhere." I didn't want to see that he had a point, but I had to admit he did.

"Fine, but only because I'll get back to Bella sooner." As we walked back to Aaron I tried to calm down. "Okay, Aaron, first things first, why do you hate me?" What? That's not what I meant to say. I wanted to ask why he wanted me here.

"Before I answer that, let me introduce myself." Oh, God, we were going to have to listen to this guy's entire history. "My name is Aaron Michael Black."

"Wait. What? Black as in…" I couldn't get myself to finish the sentence.

"Yes, as in related to you Jacob Ephraim Black."

"H-How is this possible?"

"I'm your cousin, not direct of course, but some distant cousin nonetheless. Apparently some of the stories weren't passed down. Kind of like the one that says that you aren't a werewolf." I looked at Quil and he shrugged. "I see that I actually know more than you." Someone guffawed behind us, "Lucas, do you have something to say?" Aaron questioned.

"Nope" he said, clearly holding back laughter.

"Let me rephrase that, Lucas. What do you find so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Lucas," Aaron growled.

"My, God, can we just continue? You two can continue with this ridiculousness later." I said, exasperated. "What are the stories that my tribe has left out?"

"Well, I came over here to let you know that some of us are going for a run." Lucas said before walking away. I wasn't sure if he was telling me or Aaron, but I was guessing it was to make Aaron look more like a leader after what just happened between the two.

"Embry, go with them." Leah whined impatiently as Embry left, following Lucas. "Leah and Seth, set up a perimeter I want to know if anyone comes." Leah let out a happy yip, and they ran off. With me I still had Jared, in wolf form, and Quil, in human form.

"You aren't a werewolf, Jacob Black, though they do exist, they actually follow the werewolf rules. They only change on full moons and the whole silver bullet crap. But you are a shape shifter. Our ancestors could have picked any animal, but yours picked a wolf."

"I'm guessing yours picked a fox."

"Yes, Taha Aki picked a wolf, but his brother, Tokala, picked a fox. Taha Aki and Tokala never got along very well since their father chose Taha Aki instead of Tokala to be the new Chief. So Tokala picked a fox to disrespect his brother. Taha Aki had put up with him enough times and didn't want to deal with this, too, so he exiled him from the tribe. Tokala left, hoping to make his own pack. His plan was to come back to Taha Aki's tribe and defeat him. He created his own pack and after years of training they returned to Taha Aki. They thought this was going to be an easy win since Taha Aki wasn't expecting anything. What they didn't expect was the wolf's natural instincts and its size. Tokala was just a regular fox size, but the wolves had grown over the years. Tokala knew that anyone who tried to fight Taha Aki's tribe would die so he sent in his pack, but he fled.

"He didn't know that one of his pack mates, Wanikiya, had also seen that it was a suicide mission and had also escaped. He hid in the woods nearby, in case there were any fox survivors in the end. He saw Tokala leaving the scene and followed him, quickly realizing that he was going back to their village. Wanikiya knew he couldn't let Tokala back into the village because he would just create another pack, but this time he would make it bigger."

"Wait, what do you mean, _create_?"

"Unlike you, who just has a pack, we must turn people by attacks. It must be in the fox form but it can be as simple as a scratch."

"But it has to be deep enough and there are ways to stop it." Some girl interrupted.

"Thank you, Carmen," Aaron responded sarcastically. "Where's Cameron? You two are never apart."

"Places" she responded vaguely.

"Right" he said raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, back to the legend, Tokala took his time getting back to the village; he would sleep at night while Wanikiya would continue running, trying to beat Tokala back to the village. Once Wanikiya made it back to the village he went straight to the Chief to tell him about what he had witnessed Tokala doing.

"It was decided that once Tokala returned, he would be killed to prevent the curse from spreading. Tokala's wife approached Wanikiya the night before Tokala was expected to return. She told him that she suspected that he was also a fox, but she needed his help. She was pregnant and wanted to know what the fate of her baby would now be. Would the baby grow up to be like its father or would it be a typical person? Would the Chief make her kill the baby? Wanikiya told her that she needed to get out. She needed to leave the village and forget about everything that happened. She needed to raise this baby as if it were a completely normal baby. She wanted him to come with her, but he refused saying they would suspect him if he just disappeared. He also had to stay with the tribe to protect them in case Tokala tried to attack.

She left that night and Tokala arrived the next morning. The tribe was ready for him and killed him as soon as he got back. Wanikiya left years later because the tribe started to notice that he wasn't aging and they were asking questions that he couldn't answer without also getting killed."

"Okay," I said slowly. "So, why am I here with my pack?"

"We want to join your pack."

"What? Why?" I asked him before turning to Jared, "I want everyone back here."

"Your pack is accepted by the people, somehow people find out about us when we are in their town or village and see us as a curse that must be killed off. We are constantly on the run, but if we join you then we can finally settle." He said as all the wolves and foxes came back into the clearing.

"Why would I let you join us if you always seem to let the people in on who you are? Most of my tribe doesn't know about us and if you turn other by attacks why would I risk the well-being of all my people?"

"We promise no attacks and we don't ever let people know who we are. We think that Wanikiya is still alive and trying to protect everyone we encounter."

"So what makes you think he won't tell my tribe?"

"We hope that he will see that you are accepted and won't bother us anymore."

"So you want me to risk the lives of my tribe and my pack's secret because of something you hope?"

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Any other important questions you think Jake should address before he makes his decision? Please review!


End file.
